


Unexpected

by calikocat



Series: Dragon Verse [35]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, CSI: Miami, Diagnosis Murder, NCIS, Numb3rs, Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV), The Magnificent Seven (TV), due South
Genre: Dragons, Gen, M/M, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-10-09 05:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10405350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calikocat/pseuds/calikocat
Summary: “Knew I could count on you Ripper...thanks.”





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Angel the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, CSI, CSI: Miami, Diagnosis Murder, Due South, Magnificent 7, NCIS, Numb3rs, Supernatural and Teen Wolf do not belong to me.
> 
> A/N: This fic was originally supposed to be a dinky little crossover where Giles got his soulmate...but then it took several unexpected (giggle) turns and ended up being a lot more. So we get a glimpse of what happens throughout the Dragon Nation during Apocalypse Season 2006...though the prologue here happens in January...
> 
> A/N 2: For those of you not familiar with Buffy...Apocalypse Season is the month of May.

Unexpected  
calikocat  
Word count: 2355

XXX  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Kiss-Kiss, Bye-Bye; January 2006  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Everything okay?”

Nick shared a look with Greg before nodding at Brenna. “Everything's fine. Cassie up?”

“And ready for school...You sure?”

“It’s the case.” Greg told her, though Nick frowned at him for it. “Ms. O'Neill tried to offer us food to show her appreciation for trying to find whoever is trying to kill her.”

Nick sighed. “We really shouldn't discuss the case.”

“Is it that bad?” Brenna asked.

“Not bad, we just shouldn't discuss it, period.”

“Brenna's not connected in any way, it should be fine.” He pouted at Nick and moved in close for a kiss. “Please?”

Nick held out for a whole two seconds, before kissing the pout away. “Yes fine, you can tell Brenna...” Then he kissed Greg again before smirking. “Later, she and Cassie will be late for school.”

“We have time for breakfast.” Cassie said softly, joining them in the living room, putting her backpack by the door. “What's going on...don't we have time for breakfast?”

Before either adult could answer there was a knock on the door and Greg moved to answer it, Nick a step behind him. Greg looked out the peephole. “Guess who's on our front step?”

“Greggo.” The nickname was said with exasperation.

“Lois O'Neill herself... and Bobby Jensen.” Greg unlocked the door and opened it. “Ms. O'Neill, Mr. Jensen. How can we help you?”

“May we come in Greg?” She smiled brightly and held up a bag, as did Jensen. “We brought breakfast.” Her eyes got a little wide when she caught sight of Nick and the girls. “Good thing we brought so much.”

Greg looked over his shoulder at Nick. “We should be fine as long as Grissom doesn't find out.”

“Greg.”

“Oh come on Nicky, who ever heard of a bribery breakfast...and the girls need to eat before school.” He batted his lashes at Nick. “Please?”

Nick groaned and let his forehead rest on Greg's shoulder for a second. “I am so whipped.”

“But happily.”

Nick snorted and straightened. “I'll set the table; will you and Mr. Jensen be joining us?”

“Only if we're invited.” Her smile was even brighter, eyes moving between them. “I thought the police had rules about your kind of romance.”

“That's the army.” Greg told her.

“Besides, our solve rate is high enough that our boss turns a blind eye.” Nick moved away from Greg and the door. “I'll be in the kitchen...girls you want to give me a hand?” Cassie followed him right away, shooting their guests a shy smile as Greg moved aside to let them in. 

Brenna held her hands out for the bags of food. “We'll let Greg entertain you while we set up.”

“Thank you dear...what is your name?”

“Brenna Hodges.” She accepted the bags of food and headed toward the kitchen, leaving Greg alone with them.

Lois turned to Greg who gestured them toward the couch while he took the recliner. They sat side by side and Lois smiled at Greg. “I wasn't expecting you to be a family man.”

“Brenna looks after Cassie when we're at work, her dad used to work at the lab with us but he transferred to be with his long time love.”

“And Cassie is your daughter?”

“Foster daughter, we took her in back in October.”

“Where are her parents?”

Greg lost his smile. “We met Cassie while working another case, we got loaned out to another county when a whole family went missing, presumed dead by the amount of blood found in their home.”

“And that was Cassie's family.” Lois hesitated. “I saw the scar on her throat.”

Greg lowered his voice. “The McBrides were killed in their home...but the killers ran out of bullets so they left Cassie to die in the wilderness. Nicky found her in time.”

“Poor thing.” Lois murmured, wet eyes looking toward the kitchen.

“Why were they killed?” Jensen asked; a perceptible anger in his voice.

“Cassie's father was growing weed in their basement...a lot of it. Her older brother told some popular kids that he could sell some to them...and the popular boys slaughtered them.”

“For weed.” Jensen said in disbelief.

“Yeah.”

“Rich kids?” He asked.

Greg nodded a bit. “Definitely the privileged kind.”

Jensen made a disgusted sound and Lois patted his arm. “It was good of you to take her in Greg.”

“Nicky got really attached while we were working the case and he became convinced that she was still alive...she left a trail of wrapped bubblegum. Even though she was drugged she left a piece at every place they took her.”

“Kid sounds tough.”

“One of the toughest...and cases with kids always hit Nicky really hard...so when the caseworker showed up and offered us the chance to foster her it was a no brainer.”

“Even though the two of you are a couple? Certainly someone wasn't happy about that.”

“They looked into us a bit...but we've been together since '99 and we're a nice stable couple.”

“Really? You act like newlyweds.”

“More like Greggo bats his lashes like a virgin bride.” Nick commented. “Breakfast is on the table if ya'll are ready to join us.”

No more was said about Cassie's family as they sat around the table and ate the food Lois and Jensen had brought. Then Brenna and Cassie were rushing out the door so Brenna could drop Cassie off at school before going to her own. It was while Nick was cleaning up and Greg sat at the table drinking coffee with their guests that Lois got to the point of her visit.

“Are you two sure I can't do anything more for you?”

Greg shook his head. “No Lois, Nicky let breakfast slide, which I appreciate and the girls really enjoyed it. But accepting anything else would be a bad idea.”

“Oh... not even if I donated to your favorite charity? Or helped out a friend?”

Greg's eyes shot to Nick as his lover joined them with his own cup of coffee. “Would that be wrong? If the DroA accepted a donation?”

Nick frowned into his coffee. “Well...Grissom couldn't hold it against us...or fire us for it. Since the DroA have immunity.” He looked at Lois. “You have to understand that whatever gifts you give won't sway any of our findings...whatever they may be.”

She nodded. “Of course not, I like men who stick to their own codes of honor. How do I get in touch with this...DroA?”

Greg took out his cell phone and dialed...it rang twice and a familiar British accent filled the air. “Sanders you better have a good reason for calling me at this hour. You have any idea what time it is?”

“7 a.m., same as here. Mind if I ask a couple of questions?”

Lois and Jensen were both staring at Greg's phone in surprise and Lois almost reached for it. “William?”

“Who's that?”

She swallowed and laughed before she spoke. “Lois O'Neill darling, my, my, your voice hasn't changed at all.”

Spike sounded more awake. “Hello lovely, never expected to hear from you again...what on earth is the Double Kiss Girl doing at the home of two Crime Scene Investigators?”

“It’s a long story Darling...I don't suppose I could see you?”

“You still live in that mansion Tony built for you?”

“Of course, but my sweet it still has crime scene tape all over the place...William...you haven't changed at all have you?”

“More than I ever thought.”

Her smile was wistful. “But you still look a dashing twenty-something?”

“I do.”

Lois eyed Nick and Greg. “Are my hosts anything like you?”

“No lovely they're not. Nick, if you lot will meet us in the desert we'll be there in less than an hour.”

“Just like the last time you were in Vegas?” Nick asked.

“Just like...as soon as I have Xander awake and full of coffee we'll be on our way.”

“'m awake.” Xander mumbled over the line. “Why am I awake?”

“We'll see you soon Spike.” Greg said with a smile and hung up, and then he really grinned at Lois. “So, you know Spike.”

She laughed, eyes a little wet. “I always hated that nickname he insisted on using...I refuse to call him by it. William is such a lovely name.”

“The guy wasn't lying back in the day then.” Jensen huffed. “He's really a vampire.”

Nick nodded. “Yes sir.”

“And what about you Stokes?”

Nick flashed his eyes at them. “I'm a dragon. Come on, you two can follow us in your car.”

“Why the desert?” Lois asked. “Why not come straight here?”

“Spike is in a hurry and won't want to waste time at an airport...so his dragon is going to fly him here...they'll land in the desert and we'll be waiting for them.”

xxx

Nick had grumbled some on the way, driving past the city lines and parking his truck in the desert was never his favorite thing to do. Despite being a good old Texas boy, he liked keeping his truck clean and Greg knew that on the way home they'd be going through a car wash. One that used reclaimed water out of respect of the environment, but a car wash nonetheless.

Jensen followed behind, driving the limo, Lois in the back of course. He pulled up beside the truck as Nick shut down the vehicle and they got out to wait. Jensen opened the door for Lois and she stepped out into the bright sunlight, big fashionable hat on her head to block the sun.

“William must be in a hurry if he's risking the sun like this.”

They shared a look and Greg smiled. “Spike told you he's changed quite a bit.”

“I see...Mr. Stokes...are you truly a dragon?”

Nick shot Greg a look. “What do you think?”

“If they see you they might not be as surprised when Xander lands. Guy is freakin' huge.”

He nodded at the logic and walked away from them a bit, Greg put his hand on Lois' arm to keep her from following. “Just watch.”

She nodded and they watched Nick turn to face them...and then he shifted to his true form. He was bigger than both vehicles combined and his scales shined in the sun like a new penny, even the horns on his head, like those of a longhorn were that shiny copper. His wings spread out, giving them shade and he flexed them, fanning them.

“Oh Greg he's gorgeous.” Lois breathed in awe. “Absolutely gorgeous.”

“Impressive,” was Jensen's comment.

Nick looked up, large head cocked and ears perked up as if he were listening to something far off. “Xander's coming.”

There was a flapping of wings and a shining mass descended upon them like an opal meteor. The large dragon, nearly five times bigger than Nick, landed a ways from them; its scales shining silver, blue, green and lilac. The wings folded and it bowed its head, curled silver ram horns glinting in the sun. Spike grinned from its back and he jumped down, landing in a crouch.

“My goodness.” Lois' voice was a whisper, and then Xander took his human form again, Nick doing the same. Both dragons walked to them on two feet instead of four, Spike just ahead of them. Lois reached for Spike and hugged him, then kissed his cheeks, her hat somewhere on the ground knocked away by the landing. “Oh my goodness.”

“Hello lovely.”

“William, the sun.”

“Went through a few changes, the sun doesn't burn me anymore.”

“Oh if I were still young.” She stopped and shook her head. “Have you eaten? Do you still need blood?”

“Had my blood this morning, just a mouthful from my beautiful boy here. Xander.” Xander stepped up, big smile on his face. “Lois, this is Xander.”

“Nice to meet you Ms. O'Neill. Spike told me all about you on the flight here.”

“You can hear each other over the wind up there?” She asked curiously.

“Dragons and their soulmates can speak mind to mind.”

“Oh.” Then she smiled and gave Spike's cheek a pat. “I'm happy for you William. Come, Bobby will drive us back into the city and we can catch up. You too Xander.” She turned to Nick and Greg. “You don't mind boys?”

Nick shook his head. “No ma'am. We need to get some sleep anyhow. Thank you for breakfast.”

“And the company.” Greg added with a wave before they got in the truck and headed out.

Lois looped her arm with Xander's and led him to the limo where he opened the door for her. Jensen eyed Spike. “Long time.”

“You look chipper as always.” Spike smirked.

“You know what she wants?”

Spike flicked his eyes to Lois. “She's dying, but I doubt she wants me to turn her. She wants to see Tony again someday, and turning her won't get her that.”

“You can tell that?”

“Cancer has a smell. I'll do what I can for her Bobby; we're all old friends after all.” Spike walked away from him and joined Lois and Xander in the back of the Limo. Bobby was just behind him and got back behind the wheel and they headed back to Vegas.

 

Both of them knew what Lois would ask of Spike...and it wasn't to live forever. Anyone who could grant a friend that particular wish was okay in Bobby Jensen's book.

XXX

My apologies to Dragon Verse readers. I forgot to check anything in the archives warning box when I was posting this, and when AO3 reminded me to do so it unchecked the 'add to series' option. I don't know why AO3 does that, and its not the first time its happened. Soooo...its fixed now. Hope you enjoyed the prologue.


	2. Chapter One

Unexpected  
calikocat  
Word count: 6165

XXX

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Devil's Trap/In My Time of Dying – May 4th, 2006  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Are we in the right place?” Sara asked as they stepped out of their rental.

Mark looked up at the hospital and nodded. “I think so...Sam was pretty...”

“Freaked?”

“That's a good word for it.” He looked in the back seat at a sleeping Stiles. “You want to wake him?”

Sara's gaze landed on the eleven year old. “We can't leave him in the car.”

“We could always go to a hotel first.”

She shook her head and opened the back door before kneeling and giving Stiles a little shake. “Stiles.”

He yawned and his eyes opened. “We there?”

“Yeah. You feel like going in?”

He unbuckled and she helped him slide out of the backseat where he stumbled for a second. She stood, keeping him steady and he found his balance before stretching and yawning again. “I'm okay.” He closed the door and they locked up the car.

A few steps toward the building though and Stiles came to a halt, frowning at the building. “A hospital.”

Mark came up beside him and offered his hand. “Sam's family was in a car wreck.”

“I hate hospitals.” Stiles grumbled, shooting the good doctor an apologetic look. “Sorry.”

“Its okay, your feelings for them are natural.” His hand was still offered and Stiles took it, and looked up at Sara as she took his other hand.

“I don't like hospitals either.” She said. “Or sanitariums or asylums.”

He nodded and took a deep breath. “Let's go.”

They headed inside hand in hand and Mark asked; “Do we even know what name to ask for? I know they use a number of aliases.”

Sara nodded. “Their father is under the name Elroy McGillicutty.”

Mark shook his head and Stiles' stifled a giggle as they headed toward the front desk. After a brief inquiry they were given directions to Elroy McGillicutty's room and made their way to the right floor. When they stepped out of the elevator both Mark and Stiles tensed.

“What is it?” Sara asked, looking from the tight grip Stiles had on her hand, and then at Mark, wondering at the unease she felt from him through their bond. “Guys?”

Mark relaxed, just a little. “Just a reaper. They're common in hospitals.”

“Reaper?”

“They collect the souls of the dying.” Mark told her. “I never really noticed them until after the change.”

Stiles, however, was still tense between them. “One came for my mom.” Sara wanted to pick him up and hold him then, but wasn't sure how he'd take it. He looked up at her with wide eyes then. “But it didn't feel like this. Something else is here.”

Mark frowned. “I only feel the reaper.”

Stiles shrugged. “Merton said I'm a Dragon Mage...maybe that makes a difference.”

“Maybe.” Sara offered him a smile. “Let's go.”

They were close to their destination when Stiles stopped and looked in a room to their right. Mark and Sara shared a look, but then they heard a familiar voice...Sam's voice.

“Dean, is it after you?”

They crowded in the doorway of the room; the one bed was occupied, the young man in it appearing comatose. Past the foot of the bed, sitting on the floor was Sam Winchester, his back to them...he was utterly focused on the talking board in front of him as he moved the dial. None of them said anything, just listened. “If it’s here naturally...there's no way to stop it.”

Stiles broke away from their hands and walked into the room until he was beside Sam...but he wasn't looking at the young man. Instead he was looking at the empty space in front of him. Sam jumped a bit, startled. “Oh, hey...who are you?”

“He's with us.” Sara said, taking a step inside. “We got here as soon as we could.” Sam turned toward them with wide eyes and climbed to his feet in a flash so he could hug Sara. She held him tightly and petted his hair. “Hey Sam.”

“You guys must have caught the red eye to get here.” He pulled away, eyes wet. “But thanks. I didn't know if you guys would show up...or who Cordy would send here.”

Mark hugged him next. “Cordelia wanted to be here, but there's been some trouble in L.A.”

“What kind of trouble?”

“Russian mob trouble, if you can believe it.” Sara told him as the two men separated.

“Who pissed them off?”

“Don did, so Cordy and Doyle are staying to help.” Mark said.

“Wow...so...who's the kid?” They all turned to look at Stiles who was staring at the spot in front of the talking board.

“Stiles Stilinski of Beacon Hills.”

Stiles reached out, as if to touch something...and suddenly a duplicate of the man in the bed flickered into view, and then flickered out as soon as Stiles brought his hand back. “Whoa.” He turned wide amber eyes to them. “I didn't know I could do that.”

“How did...”

Mark shrugged. “Stiles is a...Mage...in training. Apparently with a lot more power than anyone realized.”

Sam looked at Stiles. “Can you help my brother?”

He frowned and went to the bed, reaching to touch the forehead of the young man, obviously Dean. For a long moment he stood there, eyes closed before he pulled away. His eyes opened, troubled. “I don't know. I've only been healing people for a little while.” His frown deepened and he glared at the air beside him. “The only big magic I've ever done involved a lot of fire, and absorbing explosions with magic knocks me out for hours. I know you're in a fix, but dude, give me time.”

“You-” Sam swallowed. “You can see him? Hear him?”

“Your brother is kind of a jerk.”

“You have to hurry, kid. Stiles. There's a reaper after him.”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I can feel her. I'd recognize that energy anywhere.”

“Stiles?” Sara asked.

He bit his lip, and shuddered out a sigh. “It’s the same reaper who took my mom.” He took a breath and nodded, talking to the air, Dean's spirit again. “It’s okay. It was Mom's time...the cancer really hurt her so...” He shrugged. “Tessa was nice and when Mom left she was smiling...her pain was gone.” He jumped then and his eyes followed the spirit they couldn't see as it left the room...

Mark jumped a little, as if he'd felt the young man pass him. “I'll never get used to that.”

“What happened?” Sam asked Stiles.

“He's already met Tessa...I think he's gonna confront her.”

“Where?”

“Dude I don't know. Just because I can sense her doesn't mean I can track her down. Reapers can mess with perception and stuff.”

“Okay...look...my dad might be able to help...come on.” He rushed out of the room and they followed; Stiles, however, stayed with Dean's body and waved them on when Sara paused in the doorway.

“I'll be okay.” The moment he was alone he reached into his pocket and brought out the disposable lighter, one of a pack Mark had bought for him at the airport. He lit it and absorbed the fire into his fingers. It rushed into him, filled him up and soon the lighter was empty, all of the fluid used up. He set it on the table and put his still warm hand on Dean's forehead. There was a flicker of white flame and though it was tiny it glowed brightly as it disappeared into the comatose man.

“You've come a long way.” Stiles ignored her for the moment, and kept concentrating on what he was doing. “Lucjan, you can't save him. It’s his time.” He didn't say anything; instead he just kept pouring the white flame into Dean. When it was all used up he finally looked up at her.

“Hey Tessa.” Then he stepped back from the bed and walked around it so he could hug her.

“Hey kiddo...I meant what I said. He's on borrowed time already.”

He shook his head and pulled back to look up at her. “I heard a whisper while I was healing him.”

She blinked; eyes wide. “A whisper?”

“I don't know how it’s going to happen...but...there's a bigger plan. And we're all part of it.”

Tessa smiled and smoothed a hand over his buzz cut. “It’s been a long time since the big guy has spoken to a Star Dragon.”

He frowned. “I don't think he meant for me to hear it...like I said...it was a whisper.”

“Nothing is an accident Lucjan.” She leaned down to place a kiss on his forehead and then she was gone...and he passed out.

xxx

Stiles woke up thrashing, a terrible gasping in the room had startled him and he opened bleary eyes to see Mark removing the tube from Dean's throat and Sam calling the local doctor in. Had he saved Dean? He didn't think so...he didn't have that much power yet.

“You had us worried.” Sara whispered to him, and he realized then that he was in her lap while they were in a visitor's chair.

“Oops?”

She snorted. “Can you stand?”

“Yeah.”

They watched as the doctor came in and checked Dean over, a little miffed that Mark had already taken out the tube. However, he was too amazed at Dean's recovery to be upset for long. And Dean had recovered, completely...well internally. He still had some scrapes from the wreck that were visible...but he was out of danger.

The doctor left and Sam smiled at Stiles. “Thank you.”

He blinked. “Uh...I didn't do it?”

Mark looked from Dean's chart to Stiles in surprise. “Stiles you were on the floor passed out when we came back in. We assumed you'd healed him while we were gone and over did it.”

He pointed to the lighter on the table and Sam picked it up, confusion marring his face. “What's this?”

“I'm actually low on energy and magic...but I can absorb fire and convert it. So I used up the lighter to heal Dean a little.”

“Stiles...why are you low on magic?” Mark asked, suspicious.

“Because back in Beacon Hills there's a patient I've been visiting. He's catatonic and badly burned...I've been trying to heal him.”

“And you came with us anyway to try and help.”

Stiles shrugged. “Couldn't say no.”

“Sam, who are these people?”

Sam blinked and turned to his brother. “You don't remember? They got here when we were using the talking board to communicate.”

“Seriously? You pulled that sleepover crap on me?”

“Dude it worked...you don't remember anything? Not even the reaper that was after you?”

“No man; nothing.”

“Something must have happened to Tessa.” They all looked at him. “The reaper. That's her name...the name she uses. She said it was Dean's time...I passed out when she left. No idea what happened after that.”

“Am I interrupting?”

They all turned to see a man in the doorway, Stiles had no idea who he was, but Sam and Dean seemed to know him...so that meant he had to be John Winchester.

Dean nodded at him. “Hey Dad.”

John stepped into the room. “How you feeling?”

“I'm alive.”

“Where have you been?” Sam demanded of him.

Stiles let their conversation wash over him, too captivated and horrified by what he saw on John Winchester. There was some sort of mark over him...in a sickly yellow...it was like an overlay, a mist. It felt wrong. He'd never seen anything like it.

“Who are our guests?”

Mark held out his hand to John. “Mark Sloan, my wife Sara Sidle.” Stiles watched the yellow shift away from Mark and Sara's touch, as they shook hands with John. “This is Stiles.”

“I heard what you said young man...you're a witch huh.”

Stiles moved so that Dean's bed was between them. “A mage.”

“Thank you for helping Dean...but you need to be careful with magic.”

Stiles frowned. “I'm a mage, not a witch...and only dark witches mess with demons. I know a lot of witches, none of them are demon dealers.” He said; gaze narrowed.

John's eyes widened, probably because he'd realized something...that Stiles could see something left behind from the demon he'd dealt with. Stiles had never seen someone who'd made such a deal, but he'd read about it. It had just taken him a few minutes to realize the haze he was seeing, was the mark of a soul damned to Hell from a demon deal.

“My mistake.”

Stiles nodded in agreement. “You can say that again.” He didn't say anything else, just stood quietly while John sent Sam for coffee, and they left the room as well so he could have a moment alone with Dean. They waited in the hallway, only catching a word or two from the whispered conversation between father and son.

“Stiles...what was it about John that bothered you?” Sara asked.

“He's made a deal.”

“Deal?”

“With a demon.”

“Like Doyle or Lorne?”

He shook his head. “Different kind of demon...”

John stepped out of the room then, tears on his face. “You can't stop it. If you try he'll let Dean die.”

“You're crazy.” Stiles told him.

John just smiled and walked down the hall to his own room...Stiles couldn't help it...he followed. He got there in time to see a man with sickly yellow eyes smile at John Winchester, his eyes moving from John to Stiles. Those yellow eyes widened, and then he smirked and reached toward him. Stiles was frozen in fear, but before the demon could do anything Mark was there, pulling him back, his own eyes glowing brightly and growling.

“I'd heard rumors that dragons were back in the game.” And then he was gone, and John fell to the floor. Stiles didn't need any sort of expertise to know he was dead. He'd seen the demon take John's soul as he'd left.

xxx

They were exhausted after all that had happened, from their emergency flight to meet Sam, to Dean's miraculous recovery, and John's sudden death. They'd wrapped up things with the hospital; followed Sam and Dean to an abandoned house and field where they helped build a funeral pyre for John. Then the boys allowed Stiles to light the fuel soaked pyre.

It was absolute murder on Stiles though to stay still and wait with them for the pyre and body to burn completely down. So he ended up waiting in the car for most of the time, even falling asleep. He woke up in time to watch all four adults dig the grave and salt the remains before burying the ashes. He didn't have the heart to tell Sam and Dean that their dad would never be a ghost...because the demon had taken his soul.

After that the brothers had piled into the backseat with Stiles, one on either side of him and gave Sara directions to someone named Bobby's. Sara headed out, Mark riding shot gun...and at some point Stiles fell asleep on the way to South Dakota. His summer vacation was off to an interesting start.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Backscatter – May 5th, 2006 – Los Angeles  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Hey Charlie, would you check out my computer? My internet connection is running too...slow...” Alan Eppes came to a stop in his dining room and stared at the collection of laptops in surprise.

Fred looked up with an apologetic smile. “Sorry Mr. Eppes, Charlie roped us into another computer issue.”

“At least now I know my computer is just fine.” He looked from Fred, to Amita, and then to Charlie. “What's all this?”

“Sorry about that Dad, we piggybacked your wireless in an attempt to try and find the person who stole Don's money.”

“We set up a system using the power of several computers.” Amita nodded toward their collection that had cropped up on the table. “To hopefully speed things up.”

“Which is why your computer isn't going anywhere.” Fred added.

“I see...any luck?”

Charlie gave an ambiguous gesture. “It depends on if I'm right about the hackers monitoring Don's accounts. We're using a technique called backscatter, Amita's idea, which will trace back the source of the hack.”

Amita nodded. “These computers are sending data back along all the routes that lead to the bank's database to find the source of the attack.”

“And if there's even a trickle of data flowing downstream, well, we can calculate its effects on the flow going upstream, find where it came from.” Fred finished with a smile.

“And the computer runs through it.”

“And hopefully we'll get your wireless back to you soon.” She confirmed.

“Oh!” Amita looked up with a grin. “I think we've got something.”

“Looks like we'll be clearing out soon for sure.”

“Good.” Alan said. “I need my internet.” He paused and looked around dramatically. “And where are your young men Ms. Burkle?”

She grinned. “Wes and Charles are working their own case while Angel does their research being stuck inside all day.”

“And Cordelia?”

“She just wrapped a case up so she's on loan to the LAPD; Kate needed backup since Steve is working with Don on this Russian mob deal.” Fred frowned a bit. “They drafted Doyle to help too after he said he got a bad feeling about all this.”

Amita frowned at her. “So Don has two out of four of L.A.'s changed dragons with him?”

“Three out of four.” Charlie corrected. “Ian's with them too.”

“You worried?” Amita asked.

“A little. I'm starting to wonder if there's something to this whole Apocalypse Season the Sunnydale natives keep telling us about.”

Fred snorted. “Oh there's somethin' too it alright. Everyone seems to go a bit crazy in May, whether its demons or criminals.”

“That's not entirely comforting.” Alan told her.

“Sorry.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Sioux Falls, South Dakota  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stiles woke up alone in a bed, it was unfamiliar; and while he wasn't sure where he was, he could tell it was a house and not a motel. The air was a little too musty to be a motel and while the wall paper was aged it wasn't generic. Then there was the smell of Mark's cooking coming from somewhere.

He crawled out of bed and dressed, finding his suitcase on the floor, and then located a bathroom. Once finished he made his way downstairs following the smell of food, carefully walking around stacks of papers and books that seemed to fill the house. Somehow he made it to the kitchen without knocking anything over.

“Hey Stiles.” Sara greeted him from the small kitchen table that looked out of place with its almost empty surface. “Sleep well?”

He nodded, eyes moving to the stranger sitting across from her. He looked older than Sara, but had to be younger than Mark's true age. Stiles couldn't tell his actual height sitting down, but he looked tall and was wearing well worn clothes, including a ball cap and grease stained shirt.

“This is Bobby Singer, a friend of Sam and Dean's dad.” She supplied.

“Nice to meet ya.”

Again Stiles nodded. “Hi.”

Mark turned from the stove where he'd been cooking; he'd apparently taken over Bobby's kitchen for their stay and placed two plates on the table, one in front of each occupant. Then he looked at Stiles. “Hungry?”

“Sure.” He sat in the empty chair beside Bobby and Mark put a plate full of pancakes in front of him before he, himself, sat beside Sara with his own breakfast.

They dug in...and the questions started.

“So, how do you folks know Sam?” Bobby asked.

Mark and Sara shared a look, but before either of them could say anything Sam cleared his throat from the archway that led to the living room. “I met them my first semester in L.A., right after I quit hunting. Remember Bobby? I called asking you if there was more than one kind of werewolf?”

“I did a lot more than that Sam. I told you about the different kinds of vampires too...” Bobby glanced at Mark and Sara. “Neither of you is a vampire, not the kind we hunt, and not the demonic kind. They can't be in the sun or enter without an invitation.”

Stiles swallowed his mouthful of pancake and decided to cut to the chase because he figured the adults would take too long to get to it. “No one here is evil. Mark and I are like you.” He leveled a look at Bobby next to him. “We're dragons.” Bobby's eyes got wide. “But I don't know how you've hidden yourself from like the strongest witch in the country...unless you're a Dragon Mage, like me.”

Mark nearly choked on his coffee. “That's it! I knew I sensed something...Are you truly a dragon Mr. Singer?”

“Aw Hell.” Bobby grumbled. “Call me Bobby, and yeah, but this don't leave this house. Ya understand? Last thing I need is other Hunters comin' in here and tryin' ta kill me.”

Sara offered him a smile. “We don't really associate with Hunters much, too dangerous.”

“Except for certain young unchanged dragons who try to take on Hunters all by themselves.” Mark said pointedly, looking at Stiles. Stiles sipped at his milk innocently.

“Really Stiles?” Sam asked. “You took on some Hunters? Wait, was that when you almost got blown up by that car bomb in DC?”

Stiles put down his glass and shook his head. “That was a couple of days after the Hunters.”

“October was busy for him.” Sara offered. “Hunters, the Dragon Summit, and a terrorist attack.”

“The bomb was totally not my fault...and the Hunters...” He shrugged. “I didn't know crazy Kate Argent and her hired arsonists would still be in the woods after burning most of the Hale family alive.” He frowned. “But if I hadn't gone out there...they would have set Cora on fire. She's my age.”

“That's the pack of werewolves Cordy told me about right?” Sam asked. “They're different from what we've hunted...and from her friend Oz?”

“The world of the Supernatural is vaster than Hunters realize.” Mark said. “So tell us Bobby, how have you stayed hidden?”

“Are you kiddin'? I've got every bit of magical shielding I could think of on this place, and myself. I'm not just hidin' from Hunters; some dark witches would love to get their hands on a dragon...even an unchanged one. Who's this witch that's been tryin' to find dragons?”

“Willow Rosenberg. She lives in Sunnydale, California and is head of the coven there.” Sara told him.

“The Hellmouth?”

“It’s not that bad.” Stiles said. “Xander says things have been pretty quiet there ever since they took out a goddess a few years ago. No super big bads have tried to open the Hellmouth or end the world since then. Just minor bads.”

“Who are these people?”

“They helped a vampire slayer, Bobby.” Sam shuddered. “Some of the things they've been through would scare a seasoned Hunter.”

“Back to the Dragon stuff.” Stiles insisted, wanting to go over it. “Willow uses Xander's blood so she can do a locating spell every couple of years to keep track of the dragons. Xander's been changed since August 2001.”

“But why?”

“9/11.” Sara's words filled the air with a calm sorrow. “We all watched the second tower fall on TV...but only those looking for it would have noticed it.”

“What?”

“A dragon was there, trying to catch the jumpers.” Mark cleared his throat. “The tower crushed him.”

“After that Xander wanted to know where all the dragons in the U.S. were and offer an alliance, so we could protect ourselves.” Stiles told him. “So Willow located everyone over 18, changed and unchanged, and they sent out letters inviting everyone to the first Summit in Chicago.”

“You're not 18, son.”

He grinned. “No but my dad is unchanged too, so he, Mom, and I all went.”

Bobby thought about that for a moment. “I'm not sayin' I want to join you're little club...but if I needed help or a safe place from Hunters...who would I call?”

Mark swallowed another bite of pancake. “You're in luck actually, there's a Community in Kimball County, Nebraska.”

“That's practically next door.” Bobby commented.

“We can give you everyone's contact information, if you'd like.” Sara offered, “Or at least the Alpha pair of each Community. After Mal in Kimball, there's the Community in Denver.”

“Which place is safer and better armed?” Bobby asked.

Sara looked at Mark. “What do you think? I've never been to either place.”

Mark shrugged. “The Denver Community consists of several ATF agents. The Alpha Pair live on ranch that's pretty secure, one of them heads Team 7 who are notorious for finding trouble and resolving high risk situations...his soulmate is a vampire slayer. They'll actually be hosting the next Summit in 2007.”

“I asked Mal about his place.” Stiles said. “He and his team live in a decommissioned missile silo.”

They all stared at Stiles in surprise and Bobby laughed. “That's sounds pretty secure to me.”

“If you need help let us know Bobby, we'll pass on your name and description so they'll be expecting you. Just don't freak out on them.”

“Why would he do that?” Sam asked.

“One of their rescue missions resulted in two additions to their team.” Mark said. “Both men had been experimented on...they're cyborgs now.”

“You're kiddin'.” Bobby said. “How the hell does that kind of sci-fi crap happen?”

“You'd have to talk to them, Xander, or Buffy about the specifics...but the government knows about the supernatural...and they had labs for inhumane experiments.”

The front door opened and they froze, unsure of continuing their conversation around Dean. Bobby, however, smiled. “Boy, get in here and get some of this food.”

“Since when do you cook Bobby?”

“I don't, but might as well take advantage while we have someone here who does.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

Bobby winked at them, and they knew the conversation would continue at a later time...no one was quite ready for Dean to know about Dragons.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Los Angeles, California  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“I don't know how I feel about this?”

Don looked at Lieutenant Walker with a frown. “Which part?”

The older man motioned to where Doyle was getting suited up with a vest. “I can understand having Sloan here, he's a good cop... but the civilian?”

Ian smirked at Walker. “Trust me Gary; you'll want him here if things go south.”

Walker kept frowning, but there wasn't any more time to discuss it, they were going in.

David came up to them then; “No visual confirmation, but we've got at least four voices, and one of our guys speaks a little Russian. They're eating lunch and talking about their favorite reality shows.”

“Alright. Let's roll.”

 

They entered the building, finding nothing but old junker cars, there were no Russians having lunch and a chat. Don stared around the empty warehouse, not liking what he wasn't seeing. Doyle was behind him, looking like a cat ready to bolt. “When the bad guys aren't where they're supposed to be...it’s usually a trap.”

Steve lowered his gun a bit. “He's right Don. This doesn't feel right.”

Don nodded as they spread out and looked around; Ian, however, suddenly froze, head cocked as if he was listening for something. Then he was moving, silently motioning everyone to follow him out, back the way they'd come. No one argued with the sniper as they left...and everyone but Doyle was clear when the bomb went off.

There was a flash, but it was blocked by peach colored wings, and no part of the blast followed them out. When it was over Doyle shifted back and dashed out of the building after them. Inside they heard a crash and squealing tires followed by gunfire.

“What the Hell?” Walker asked.

Don, however, was already moving because Ian was nowhere in sight, having already run around the building. When he caught up with the other agent, it was to find him holding his weapon on three men, all injured and leaning against an overturned Humvee.

The rest of the team came up behind him, guns raised, and some whispering. It looked like Ian's reputation was only going to grow...add to the legend and mystery that already surrounded him.

“How did you do that?” Walker asked.

Ian didn't bother looking back at them, but Don could hear the smile in his voice. “If I told you that, I'd have to kill you.”

“Its good work Ian...now we just have to find the hacker.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Sioux Falls, South Dakota  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They waved one more time before the rental turned out of the driveway and onto the road, leaving Singer's Scrap Yard in their rearview mirror.

“So, what do you think?” Mark asked. “Do we drive back to California? Or fly?”

“Fly.” Stiles voted.

“Fly.” Sara agreed.

“I'd almost think you two didn't want to spend time with me.” Mark huffed, but he smiled to let them know he was kidding. “Or, we could swing by Nebraska...”

Sara grinned. “You just want to see the missile silo Mal and his Community bought.”

“Well yeah, but I think it'd be neat.”

“So we go to Nebraska...and then we fly?” Stiles asked, suddenly eager to do the same.

Sara flipped her phone open. “I'll call ahead; make sure they won't mind company.”

“Yes!”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Los Angeles, California  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Charlie, Amita and Fred working together they found the hacker that Koverchenko had hired...and the bank manager that the phishers had been working for had come forward once it was safe to do so. Don considered it a good bust, mostly. The phishers and one of their girlfriends had been killed...but they had the ones responsible.

Even better, Doyle and Ian had kept their dragon forms hidden when they saved the day, Doyle when he'd blocked the explosion, and Ian when he'd wrecked the Humvee. Or so he'd thought.

“You finally get your money back?”

He stretched a bit before sitting at the table. “Yeah Dad. Once we brought the hacker in it all got straightened out.”

“You guys really had Doyle with you? He's not a cop or an agent you know.”

“No, but he's a dragon; and he really helped us out.”

“He did good.” Ian agreed. “But then he's seen combat before...just not our type.”

“I suppose that's true.” His dad offered a smile. “Charlie, where's the rest of the food?”

“Give me minute!”

“I'll go help your brother.” He left the room, and the doorbell rang. Ian and Don shared a look.

“Hey man, you live here.” Don told him with a grin. “I just mooch meals.”

Ian rolled his eyes and answered the door, standing there for a second. “Colby.”

“Hey, mind if I come in?”

A moment later Ian was leading the other agent into the dining room and Colby looked unsure of himself. Ian gestured to the table. “Have a seat.” Then he exited the room, probably to get another plate and glass.

“What's up Colby?” Don asked.

“I wanted to talk about what happened at the warehouse.”

Don shrugged. “It was a good bust...what's there to talk about?”

“How about that Doyle guy turned into a dragon...and there's no way Ian could knock a Humvee around like a toy truck unless he could do the same.”

“Oh.”

“Look it’s obvious they're on our side...I'm just a little freaked that dragons are real.”

“Yeah...I guess we should read you in on that.”

“Read him in on what?” Charlie asked, carrying out the main course. “Oh, hey Colby. Ian said we had a guest.”

“He saw Doyle change.”

“Oh...did anyone else notice?”

Colby shook his head. “I don't think so.”

Ian and their father joined them, Ian with a plate and glass in his hands and their dad with another bowl of food. “Have a seat Agent Granger. We can discuss it over dinner.”

Colby looked to Don and he nodded. “Dad's right, besides, they always cook too much.”

So Colby sat and they filled his plate and glass, and told him about the Community he was suddenly a part of.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Miami, Florida  
xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The three of them were sitting on the living room floor, inside a circle a collection of wooden charms in front of them. Each charm had been carved by Wally, sanded by Marisol and painted by Maddie.

“They've been like this for thirty minutes.” Speed murmured to the others, where they were trying their best to be quiet as they fixed dinner in the kitchen.

It was Speed and Wally's turn to host a Community Dinner, and while it was a little crowded in the bungalow it was welcoming. He'd added another leaf to their kitchen table so everyone would be able to sit at it for the meal. Meanwhile Wally, Marisol and Maddie were meditating over the protection charms they'd made, empowering them for everyone in the Community.

After the Summit Wally had tried to do magic on his own and discovered that he had an aptitude for it...though it was very weak. Maddie, however, had power in droves. No one was sure where that power came from. Whether it was natural, since Ray Jr. was learning magic in Sunnydale, or had been triggered from having Stiles' bone marrow transplanted in her. Everyone knew Stiles was going to be a magical powerhouse someday...and it looked like Maddie might be right there with him.

Marisol's involvement had come as a surprise. Wally and Maddie had made charms to lessen her pain and increase her appetite. When they'd given her a charm there'd been a spark, and an inner power she hadn't been aware of had risen. Using the magic seemed to help both Maddie and Marisol fight their cancers and both were both in remission; as a result Miami had a fledgling coven.

There was a bit of a stirring in the air that made everyone shiver and the witches came out of their meditation and Wally opened his eyes, and broke the circle of salt. “Hey Maddie, can you get the hand broom and dustpan?”

“Okay.” The little girl got to her feet and stretched before going about her task.

Wally gathered up the charms and then he and Marisol rose from the plastic tablecloth they'd laid over the carpet; they joined the others in the kitchen, handing each of them a charm.

“These are probably the most powerful charms we've made.” He commented.

Suzie accepted hers and smiled. “I didn't know Maddie could even sit that still.”

Wally grinned. “I didn't know I could sit that still.”

Maddie passed them, dustpan full of salt and dumped it in the used salt bin...it could still be used to line the doors and windows during times of danger...but only fresh salt could be used for spell work.

“Where do you want the tablecloth?” Marisol asked.

“Just fold it up and put it on top of the salt bin.”

Marisol and Maddie went to retrieve the cloth and Wally looked at them all. “These charms will last longer, keep them with you.”

Calleigh, Horatio, Ryan, Speed, Eric, Suzie, and Alexx all promised to do just that, and they gathered around the table for dinner. Marisol and Maddie joining them a moment later. It was the happiest and safest many of them had ever felt.

XXX


	3. Chapter Two

Unexpected  
calikocat  
Word count: 7159

XXX

He'd originally made the trip to L.A. because Wesley had found a rare volume that he had been looking for; to add to his collection. Wesley had remembered that and called Giles to let him know. The call came at a bad time as they were dealing with something unusual...a series of drownings where the bodies had been partially eaten after death. They'd only just figured out it was kelpies and he was loathe to leave the children to deal with the monsters alone.

Xander, however, waved him off and promised they could handle the 'munchy water horses' and Giles left them to it. He was perhaps a little too eager for the book; it wasn't anything special...just a book of poetry. Also there were so many gifted minds in the Los Angeles Community that he never lacked for someone to converse with. Doctor Larry Fleinhardt in particular had such a unique view of the world and he could not wait for another long talk with the man.

His only regret was that Mark Sloan and Sara Sidle were out of town and visiting Malcolm Reynolds in Nebraska.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
May 7th, 2006 – Sunnydale – Apocalypse Season  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Easy there, no one's going to hurt you.” Spike draped his duster over Amy's shoulders and wrapped it around her before he scooped her up in a bridal carry. “Any idea who she is?” He asked.

“Amy?” Willow was there at their side in a second and brushing the dark brown hair away from the other witch's face.

“Amy?” Spike asked. “As in Amy the rat?”

Willow nodded and looked closely at her friend. Her eyes were still glazed and she couldn't seem to talk yet. “Amy?”

“How is she?” Xander asked, giving the charred remains of the kelpies a poke with his tail.

“She might be in shock...we should probably get her to the hospital.”

“Clothes first.”

“Xander.”

He snorted and smoke billowed out of his nose. “Wills, we'll have to answer enough questions about where she's been for years. At the very least you can find her some underwear, sweat pants and a T-shirt.”

“Maybe she can claim amnesia? Don't we have a few nurses in the know?”

“Gladys transferred to the high school...said the hospital was too stressful.”

“Xander!” Willow's voice was frantic now and he turned to look at her. “Come look at this.”

He shifted back to his human form and approached them. “What is it?”

“Look.” She'd pulled Amy's arm out from the confines of the duster, on the inside of her forearm...was a familiar tattoo.

“Well monkey poop.” Xander muttered.

“What is it?” Spike asked. “I noticed the kelpies had the same mark.”

Willow tucked Amy's arm back into the duster. “The Mark of Eyghon.”

Spike let out a low whistle. “Nasty bloke that one...though I've never known anyone to brand a kelpie with his mark.”

“There's...” Willow hesitated and bit her lip.

“What is it Wills?”

“The energy coming from the tattoo on Amy and the brands on the kelpies didn't feel like Eyghon...and I remember what he felt like.”

“So?”

“Someone was just using the mark as a focal point...to control the kelpies.”

“And Amy?”

“Well whoever it was turned her human again and gave her the mark so they could tap into her magic.”

“Right.” Spike said. “But that doesn't explain the crazed gilded woman who tried to kill us while Xander was roasting the kelpies.”

Xander nodded. “Yeah that was new...I mean she looked like a giant trophy....” His eyes met Willows. “Actually she kind of looked familiar.”

“Oz always said the trophy's eyes moved.”

He blinked and then shuddered in revulsion. “Katherine the Great?”

Willow made a face. “Well now we know what happened to her when Buffy used the mirror in the science lab to turn her icky spell back on her.”

“What on earth are you two talking about?”

Xander sighed and took dragon form again. “Climb on, Willow can fill you in.” He knelt so Spike could climb on his back, Willow just behind him.

“So back in high school Amy's mom switched their bodies so she could relive her glory days as a cheerleader...'cause that was her last hurrah. Her nick name was Katherine the Great and everything. Anyway, Giles got them switched back and Crazy Katherine threw a spell and Buffy used a mirror to reflect it back at her and poof, no more crazy dark witch.”

“And now she's a pile of melted metal...because she somehow ended up a trophy?”

“The trophy she won for the school back in her heyday.”

“Hang on.” Xander spread his wings and kicked away from the ground and then they were airborne. “Did anyone see trophy witch sporting a tattoo?”

“Engraving. Made of metal wasn't she.” Spike said. “And yeah, right on her forehead. Surprised you didn't see it love.”

“I was busy being tackled by creepy sticky horses...those things were hard to shake off until I started heating things up.”

“Xander...”

“What Willow?”

“The only one who'd use the Mark of Eyghon...is Ethan.”

“The bloke who turned Giles into a Fyarl demon?” Spike asked.

“The very same.” He landed on their street in front of their house and his passengers slid off his back and he went human again. “So, there's some women’s clothes in both guest rooms. I'm gonna make some calls...we have that footage from the last battle in the Initiative Underground somewhere?”

“I've made dozens of copies just in case, but I can't access any of them from your house.”

“Oh come on, we upgraded the cables and everything, we're wired.”

She rolled her eyes as she followed Spike to the front door. “They're all on secure servers so they can't be hacked by outside sources.”

“Oh.” He dashed ahead of them and got the door. Spike carried Amy upstairs and Willow followed. Xander went downstairs to the basement and his red phone...it was the most secure line he had and he used it to call the Hyperion.

“Angel Investigations, we help the hopeless.”

“Hey Cordy.”

“Xander...you on the red phone?”

“Yeah...why?”

“Nothing showed up on the caller ID. So what's up? Apocalypse season getting an early start?”

“We just took out a small herd of kelpies after a week of research and drowned bodies.”

“Kelpies?”

“From a Scottish myth...basically sticky demon horses that like to drown people...and take a few bites out of the corpses.”

“Fun. You got them though.”

“Yeah, but they all had brands.”

“Brands?”

“We think someone branded them and was controlling them...you remember Eyghon?”

She scoffed. “Please, like I could ever forget the crazy demon body hopper. I mean eww, the way that one guy's body just turned into a puddle of blue sludge?”

“Yeah, that was pretty gross. Anyway, the kelpies all had the mark of Eyghon.”

“So you're thinking Ethan Rayne.”

“Yeah.”

“But...didn't the Initiative take him into custody...oh. I see where you're going with this...they might have lied about what they did with him.”

“Yeah...I just wanted to warn Giles and let him know Ethan is probably going cause some more mayhem.”

Cordelia sighed. “I'll let him know...he's out right now.”

“Where?”

“FBI shooting range. He started talking weapons with some of Don's team and decided to bond over bullets.”

“Nice.”

“I think he's going to bring them here sometime to test them with the crossbows...and someone mentioned a poker game? He really wants to test his skills against Charlie's friend Larry.”

“I'm glad he's having fun, just let him know...and keep an eye out for Ethan. We all know he doesn't really care who gets in the way of his 'fun'.”

“I will, watch your back Xan.”

“Always Queen C.” He hung up and looked toward the stairs, where Spike leaned against the railing looking down at him. “How's Amy?”

“Red's got her dressed and I've put the kettle on...she's coming out of it.”

“Good. And the rest of our people?”

“Andrew and Clem are watching the shop tonight, they're fine. Faith, Oz, Tara, and Jono got a couple more kelpies. Witches say we got them all, they can't find anymore with their tracking spells.”

“Also good...”

Spike came down the stairs and invaded his personal space. “What's wrong pet?”

“Just a feeling.”

“Oh?”

“The last time Ethan caused trouble he targeted Giles...”

“And before that?”

Xander frowned. “He was paid to drug all the adults with tampered chocolate.”

“Before that?”

“Mark of Eyghon business...and before that...he turned us into our costumes. He just wanted to mess with Giles that first time.”

“Those two have quite the history.”

“Yeah...” Xander made a face. “Remember when Giles found out he was a dragon after Willow did the spell? He was glad Ethan wasn't his soulmate.”

“Lovers then.”

“Back in the ‘70s.”

“So you don't think he's done.” Spike said.

“Not until he draws Giles into whatever twisted plot he's got going on.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
May 8th, 2006 – Los Angeles – Hyperion  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Morning Rupert.”

Giles nodded at Wesley as he came down the stairs. “Wesley.”

“Tea?”

He smiled at the other man and made a beeline for the table that had been set up in the lobby of the Hyperion. “That would lovely.”

“And you didn't even have to make it yourself.”

They shared a grin as he sat down and sipped at the fresh tea. Perfect. “Thank you.”

“I suppose no one in Sunnydale makes a decent cup.”

“Spike does, unsurprisingly.” He took another sip and eyed the platter of food. “The witches drink all manner of herbal concoctions and Xander drinks coffee. May I?”

“Please, the food is for everyone. Sleep well I take it?”

“Quite, though I stayed out later than I meant.”

Wesley frowned. “You weren't patrolling?”

“No, no. Poker at the Eppes family home.”

“Ah. Who won?”

“Larry.”

Wesley laughed. “If I'd known you were going to play poker with the man I'd have warned you about him.”

“Too little, too late.” He reached for the food, starting with some fruit. “Is it always so quiet in the morning?”

“Sometimes. Angel won't be awake for hours and everyone else lives elsewhere.”

“And your paramours?”

Wesley smiled. “Charles and Fred are late sleepers, they'll be in later.”

The front doors opened to reveal Cordelia and Doyle standing in the morning sun, and then Cordelia strode into the lobby with sure annoyed steps. “Did you have your phone off all night?”

“To which of us are you speaking?” Wesley asked.

“Giles, duh.” She eyed the older Watcher. “Well?”

“I left it in my room while I was out and about. I'm on vacation technically.”

“Well Xander called last night.”

Giles sat a bit straighter, instantly worried. “Is everything alright? Did they take care of the kelpies?”

“The demon horses are all dead...but Xander said they all had the mark of Eyghon...and you need to be careful.”

“Blast that man.”

“Who?”

Giles sighed. “Someone from my past...Ethan Rayne.”

Wesley blinked in surprise. “The Chaos Mage? I know you've had skirmishes with him before, but what exactly is his grudge against you?”

“We were lovers...a very long time ago. Ethan has trouble letting go.”

“How long ago?” Doyle asked.

“I broke it off in the ‘70s.”

“He really can't let go can he?” Cordelia made a face. “So? What are you going to do?”

“Nothing yet, after all I won't know what he's after until he shows up on my doorstep.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Sunnydale – 1630 Revello Drive  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There was a strangled squeaking noise; and before Xander even registered what he was doing he had a gun in his hand and pointed at Amy. She stood there, eyes wide and jaw dropped in the bedroom doorway for the longest moment. Then Xander woke up fully and blinked, and then blushed.

“Sorry Amy.” He clicked the safety back on, not even remembering turning it off and placed it back on his bedside table. Spike had his face buried in his pillow; shoulder's shaking with repressed laughter. “Not funny Spike.” He poked his lover in the ribs and looked back up at their guest. “Um...”

“What year is it?” Amy asked, finally finding her voice.

“2006.”

“Oh...wow...I was a rat for a long time.”

“Seven years.”

Spike, finally getting himself under control, rolled to face her while putting his back to Xander. “How are you then?”

“Hungry...and craving coffee.”

“Right then, I'll get started on that.” He threw off the covers and rolled out of bed. Amy's jaw dropped again; because Spike was, of course, naked. Xander groaned as Spike shimmied into a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. “Give me a bit and I'll have breakfast ready, you want anything in particular?”

“Bacon?” She asked hopefully. “Willow gave me prepackaged pet food.”

“Bacon and coffee. Xander?”

“Pancakes?”

Spike smirked and crawled back onto the bed for a long kiss. “Of course.” And then he was rolling off the bed again, strolling past Amy and down the hall. She watched him for a moment and then turned to look at Xander.

“Whoa.”

He grinned. “Yeah he has that affect on people.”

She eyed him and he remembered he was naked too...and the covers were in his lap and barely um...covering him. “I don't remember you being that buff in high school.”

He rolled his eyes. “Obviously you missed my little stunt on the swim team.”

“Yeah.” Her voice was wistful and she shook her head. “So...do you think I can get a shower?”

“Sure, the towels are in the hall closet and you're welcome to any of the clothes in the guest rooms...is there anyone you want me to call?”

“No...I'll walk to my dad's and see if he's still there...”

“The room you slept in last night is yours until you figure out what to do next.”

Amy smiled. “Thanks Xander.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Los Angeles – Eppes Family Home  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charlie made his third trip back up the stairs, nearly running over Ian in his haste. Ian took advantage of the near collision to wrap Charlie in his arms and get in another kiss, one of several that he'd confiscated during their morning routine. Charlie kissed him back eagerly, hungrily and then pulled away with a frown.

“Stop distracting me, I need to get things together for my lecture.”

“Of course Professor. Eat breakfast before you go.”

“Neither of us have time to cook Ian.”

“Alan's been in the kitchen for over an hour.”

Charlie laughed. “Sometime I envy those Dragon senses of yours.”

“Only sometimes?”

“You know how crowded my mind is, I have enough information to sort through.” Charlie kissed him again, leaving Ian dazed. “I'll eat breakfast, meet you in the kitchen.” And Charlie dashed the rest of the way up the stairs to their room. Ian smiled after him and headed down toward their meeting place.

He entered the kitchen only to get scolded by Alan for staying up so late playing poker. Ian blinked and raised a brow in amusement. “Yes Dad.”

Alan looked up with wide eyes and then laughed. “Sorry, I thought you were Charlie finally coming in here for food...but neither one of you should have been up playing poker so late with places to be today.” He handed Ian a plate with a steaming omelet. “Just how you like it. Coffee's in the dining room.”

“Thank you Alan.” He exited the kitchen, passing Charlie with a smirk. “We're in trouble.”

Charlie blinked in confusion but went in the kitchen, only to come back out with his own omelet and rolling his eyes, Alan behind him with another plate. They sat at the table, Charlie at the head of the table, Ian at his left and Alan at his right. Coffee and juice were poured and they dug into their breakfast, conversation flowing easily.

“So Colby seems to be adjusting well.” Alan started.

Charlie nodded in agreement, though he eyed Ian. “How is it only Steve managed to keep his dragon form hidden while you and Doyle gave yourselves away?”

Ian shrugged. “It could be his extra sense as a seer. Either way we all trust his judgment when he feels a situation about to go FUBAR. If he hadn't changed to block the blast several agents could have gotten hurt...I just happened to get out the fastest so I could confront the mobsters. Colby saw Doyle change and just connected the dots.”

“Because you single-handedly trashed their Humvee?”

Ian grinned. “None of them saw anything, I moved too fast.”

“It makes me really glad that you're the dragon and Charlie's not, since you're always going into dangerous situations.” Alan commented.

“I agree.” Charlie added. “I'm not very good with dangerous situations.”

“Trust me Charlie, I'd rather be the one out there too, but what are you two going to do when Don changes?”

Alan paled a little. “Well...when he makes the change I'll worry less...I hate the thought of his soulmate being in danger though, whoever she may be.”

“His soulmate could be a man, Dad...most of us soulmates are it seems.”

Alan nodded. “Sorry, you're right. Whoever he or she may be...I don't want them in danger just because...speaking of soulmates when are you two going to produce my grandchildren? I'm not getting any younger.”

Ian turned red and choked on his omelet while Charlie laughed. “Trust me Dad; we're already working on that. When we know you'll know. Right Ian?”

Ian gulped his coffee and nodded, still red. “I still think Gibbs and McGee are going to win that race...did anyone notice how well Colby and Giles connected?”

“You mean playing poker?” Alan asked. “I suppose.”

“At the range too. Colby didn't expect the guy to be such a good shot.”

“Well he has been a Field Watcher for years.” Charlie said. “Not to mention the world saving thing.”

“He was surprised that the former high school librarian could hit the bull’s-eye?”

“Nine times out of ten.” Ian replied.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Sunnydale – Magic Box  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They were gathered around the laptop at the table in the main room of the Magic Box, the shop empty of customers as they hadn't officially opened yet. The footage played on the screen, keeping them entranced. Xander and Willow didn't like to think about the last battle in the Initiative Underground...and Tara and Jonathan had never seen it. Oz was pointedly keeping his distance at the register and no one blamed him. His only experience with the lab had not been pleasant.

Jonathan finally had to turn away from the screen and joined Oz. “I knew it was bad down there...but...” Oz nodded but didn't say anything, so Jonathan hugged him close and only relaxed when Oz returned the embrace. “I'm glad you got out of there.”

Xander looked up at them in approval and then back to the screen. “Back it up a bit Wills.” Willow did and Xander pointed. “There he is.”

“I don't know who I'm looking for.” Tara commented. “But I thought this Ethan guy was human...that...I don't know what that is.”

Willow gagged a little into her hand, when she could speak; her eyes were wide in horror. “What did they do to him?”

Xander felt rage fill him up, but suddenly Spike's presence was in his head and calming him down. It allowed him to take a breath. “Obviously Riley lied, they didn't ship Ethan to Area 51. Instead they kept him here and experimented on him.”

The front door of the shop opened then and Ray Jr. came inside, Yelena a step behind him. “I'm late for work guys, thanks for watching him.”

Tara haphazardly closed the laptop with a blush and a guilty look. “Its fine Yelena, he really helps out, and his studies are really coming along.”

Yelena smiled and nodded. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah.” Xander told her. “We took out the last monsters of our current crisis...just wrapping up the loose ends. Tell the Mayor would you, I'll call him later to confirm.”

“Of course.” She kissed Ray Jr.'s forehead. “I'll see you later.”

“Bye Mom.” She closed the door and he dashed toward them. “What did I miss? Did you guys really take out the kelpies? What's on the computer that you didn't want her to see?”

Xander ruffled his hair. “You missed a lot. We took out all the kelpies. Our last battle in the Initiative Underground...it’s too graphic for you to see.”

“Dead bodies?”

“In many pieces.” Xander told him.

“Oh...thanks. What are we doing today?”

Oz motioned him toward the back room. “We have some new items, help me and Jono go through them?”

“Sure!”

Once the three of them were out of the room Tara opened the laptop back up and they got the video on again. There on the screen was Ethan Rayne, escaping from the chaos. He barely looked human. None of them liked the guy...but he hadn't deserved whatever the Initiative had done to him.

“I am so glad Spike escaped when he did...”

Willow nodded; eyes watery as she leaned into Tara. “I'm glad you guys got Oz out.”

Tara looked up at Xander. “Xander?”

“Yeah...I better call Cordy.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Sunnydale – Sunnydale Cemetery, Clem's Crypt  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The smell of fresh coffee and donuts greeted her and she groaned before rolling off the couch with a stretch. “Damn, morning already?”

Clem closed the door behind him and moved to one of the old sarcophagi turned table. “Sorry Faith; didn't mean to wake you.”

“No it’s cool, I have work anyway.”

“How’s the construction biz?”

“Once they got over themselves they were fine. I'm just one of the guys now. We all go out for drinks once a week.”

“You drink them under the table?”

She shot him a grin. “Oh yeah. One of those coffees for me?” He held up a styrofoam cup and she accepted it, sitting on one of the breakfast stools. “Thanks for letting me crash.”

He got them each a plate and started piling donuts on them. “Thank you for taking out the kelpies. That was nasty business.”

“Creepy as fuck too.” Faith grimaced. “They look kinda normal ya know...until you see their reflections in the water...and then that distortion thing they do doesn't work on ya anymore.”

“Andrew said they were being controlled?”

“Some brand or something. Giles and his old buddy from way back have the same mark, only it’s a tattoo.”

“Oh...I heard about that. The Mark of Eyghon?”

“Sounds right. Anyway Giles' old buddy was controlling them and some witch named Amy.”

“Amy the rat?”

“Former rat.” Faith confirmed. “She's human again.”

“Wow.”

“Hey Clem, you mind if I use your shower? I don't want to stop back at the apartment on the way to work.”

“Sure. You need clothes?”

“Nah, I've got some in my saddle bags out on the bike.”

“I'm surprised you crashed here instead of going home.”

“Yeah...Giles' apartment is too quiet without him. I really need to find my own place soon. He can't exactly have 'company' over with a roommate young enough to be his daughter.”

“I've got a spare room.”

“Thanks, I'll keep you in mind...thought I'd talk to Andrew about getting a place and playing roomies though.”

“That sounds like a good plan, you can scare off potential bad news boyfriends.”

They shared a smirk, both protective of their geeky witchy friend. “Exactly. Might even make a screening process.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Sunnydale – Magic Box  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Hello all.” Spike greeted them as he walked in the door and approached their group. It was smaller than it had been earlier, but Willow had a class to teach at the Community Center and Tara had a shift at the clinic. “I miss anything?” He leaned in to kiss Xander. “Besides you of course.”

Xander managed a smile. “Willow left her laptop in the office, there's a video of Ethan escaping during our last fight in the lab.”

“Thought the soldiers took him to area 51.”

“They lied.”

Spike snorted. “Big surprise there. So, now what?”

“Let’s go look at the video and talk.”

“They won't let me watch the clip.” RJ told Spike helpfully from the table where he was going over his magic studies with Jonathan. “Which I don't mind...apparently it’s bad?”

Spike nodded. “If it’s from that last fight it was definitely bad.” He eyed Xander and then looked to Oz at the register. “Alright Wolf?”

“I'm okay.”

“Let me know if you want to talk...or a drink.”

Oz nodded and was quiet. Xander offered him a smile and headed toward Giles' office, Spike behind him. They closed the door and Xander opened the laptop so Spike could watch the video. “So?”

“Left Amy with her dad, there was a tearful reunion and when I left they were having a good talk. I'd say it’s a good chance she's going to stay with him.” 

“Glad to hear it. We need to get her tattoo removed though, as soon as possible.”

“There's only one place in town that deals in magical tattoos...” Spike blinked at the screen. “Bloody hell, is that the bloke?”

“Yeah.”

“What the hell did they do to him?”

Xander paused the video. “A lot more than what you and Oz went through...”

“So why take this long to surface?”

“Maybe we can ask him when we catch up with him. First things first though, we need Amy out of his reach...magically.”

Spike grimaced and closed the laptop. “Speaking of magic...Amy and I talked on the way to her dad's.”

“That sounds ominous.”

“She was dealing in dark magic before she turned herself into a rat. Was seeing a bloke named Rack to get her fix...he might still be in town. When we get her tattoo fixed we might cut off her connection with the Rack fellow as well.”

“You think Ethan could have tapped into that? Used the dark mojo to find her and turn her back?”

“Possible.”

Xander sighed and Spike pulled him into his lap. “We have a lot to do today.”

“Five minutes, I think we both need it.”

He kissed Spike. “I hate the Initiative.”

“As do we all.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Los Angeles – FBI Field Office  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“So...there's more than just dragons...there's a whole lot of things out there.”

“Yeah Colby, you saw Doyle's demon form over the weekend.”

Colby frowned. “You think you'll find your soulmate?”

Don shrugged. “I don't know, maybe...you have fun last night.”

His subordinate grinned. “We probably shouldn't have played poker on a Sunday night, but yeah. Larry is a force to be reckoned with...but that Giles guy was no slouch.”

“Playing with Giles was a first for me, usually when he comes to L.A. he's with the Hyperion crew for magic or demon research.”

“Doyle told me they patrol different neighborhoods for vampire activity...think they'd let me join in for a night?”

Don gave him a look, brow raised. “What? I'm not keeping you busy with all the human bad guys?”

“Yeah, but since we're all one Community...I thought I'd offer my services.”

“Yeah okay, I'll give you the number for the Hyperion and you can set something up with Cordelia.”

“Cool, thanks Don.”

“Don't get eaten, that'll be hard to explain to the higher ups.”

Colby blinked. “Is there even a form for that?”

“No, which makes the paperwork almost impossible.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Sunnydale – New Skin Tattoos  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They hadn't been able to get Amy an appointment during normal store hours, so they came after closing. Jennifer, the owner and almost psychic, was the one working on the Eyghon mark.

“This is some pretty gruesome magic.” She had already mixed up some pigment to alter the tattoo into something else, but she was hesitant. “You said Rack might be involved too?”

Amy looked away, but nodded. “I found his address in my mom's old things...she got a lot of her power from him I think. I really didn't know what I was getting into.”

Jennifer gave her arm a consoling pat. “Everyone does foolish things when they're young.”

“Like love spells.” Xander said helpfully. “Which everyone involved with that shenanigan can attest too.”

Amy smiled a little. “Yeah, that one backfired pretty badly.”

“That the one where Dru called you her Dark Kitten?”

Xander shuddered. “Yes.”

“I like things as they are...but one has to wonder what you'd be like as a vamp.” Spike leered at him.

Xander grinned at him. “Possibly quite scary...because Vamp Willow from an alternate reality was pretty much a big bad and they ran together...kinda the way you and Dru did.”

“Really...” Spike smirked. “Sounds interesting...but I have to say you're the superior Xander.”

“Thank you...so Jennifer...what do you need from us to help with the tattoo?”

Jonathan got up from the far table he'd been working over. “This should do it,” He handed a small vile to her. “Mix it with the pigments and it should cancel out Ethan and Rack's influence over her. Just...” He looked at Xander and Spike. “Maybe each of you could offer up a drop of blood...to act as a magical shield so no one can try to control her again?”

Jennifer blinked. “I know Spike is some weird new kind of vamp...but Xander?”

Xander shrugged. “Dragon.”

Her eyes bugged. “Really?”

“Yeah. Think Jono's plan will work?”

“That kind of combination? Hell yeah it'll work.”

Spike pulled out a knife and offered it to Xander. “No time to waste then.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Los Angeles – Hyperion Lobby  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They were standing in front of the weapons cabinet in a nook of the Lobby deciding what to carry during their patrol. Fred was working at Caritas for the night, helping Lorne balance his books. Angel and Gunn were already on one route, Cordelia and Doyle on another. It was just Giles and Wesley at the hotel, and they were going out as soon as Agent Granger showed up.

“I can't believe we have to baby sit a federal agent.” Wesley grumbled. 

“The young man has seen combat Wesley; surely he won't be a hindrance.”

Wesley frowned. “Didn't you think the Initiative soldiers were a hindrance?”

Giles shook his head. “Not exactly...they were quite effective...but they didn't differentiate between species; or whether a demon was good or not...”

“Sounds like the Scourge that Angel and the others faced before I joined them.”

“Quite...you know...when Willow and some of the DragKin decrypted their files they discovered something quite troublesome.”

“What was that?” Wesley asked, pocketing his third stake.

“Tara and Willow were next on their list, followed by myself.”

Wesley nearly dropped the ax he'd picked up. “They were going to grab the three of you next? You're certainly not demons.”

“No, but the girls are witches and I have my own history with magic. In the end they did get their hands on a chaos mage...and we handed him over.”

“Rupert you had no idea that they would do more than lock him up. That they would experiment on him.”

“No...but as soon as Willow showed us the files we should have inquired as to his whereabouts.”

“No one wants to face certain parts of their past.”

“Too true.”

There was a noise across the lobby and both Watchers turned, weapons ready, only to look sheepish at their guests. Detective Kate Lockley smirked at them, beside her stood a wide-eyed Special Agent Colby Granger. Kate waved. “Hello boys. Cordy called me, wanted someone here at the hotel while everyone else was out.”

“Oh, yes that is a good idea.” Wesley smiled at her. “You know where the weapons are.”

“And how to use them.” She gave Agent Granger a slap on the back. “Good luck Granger.” Then she got herself settled behind the front desk.

“Gee thanks.” He approached them, a duffel in his hand. “I brought a few things; let me know if any of them are a bad idea for my first patrol?”

Giles nodded. “Of course Agent Granger.”

“Colby.”

“Colby then. Let's see what you have, I don't suppose you have any wooden stakes in there.”

“No.”

“We'll take care of that.” Wesley assured him.

xxx

Patrolling the streets of Los Angeles for demonic or vampiric activity was a bust in Colby's opinion. He'd only seen one vampire, a fledge with no sire according to Wesley and was the subject of his first vampire 101 lesson. Giles had staked the vampire with little trouble, his stake going into its chest and back out in a practiced motion. That kind of thrusting took some strength, so the bookish persona the older man wore was only one side of him.

Wesley was equally impressive with the collapsible blade up his sleeve and the small ax clipped to his belt. Both men were wells of information and Colby soaked up their impromptu lecture, as it was easier to follow than the math talks he usually got from Charlie.

Their lecture had turned to other creatures susceptible to fire when the sound of hooves caught their attention. “There are no stables in this area, not enough room for the horses.” Colby told them.

“He's right.” Wesley confirmed. “Though there are many demon species with hooves.”

“Such as Kelpies.” Giles said with a grimace...which was when a dark shadow of a horse with glowing eyes nearly ran them down.

They dodged it, though Colby was close enough to slash it with his Ka-bar so he did. The Ka-bar however was ripped from his hand and lodged in the beast's flesh. “What the?”

“Kelpies are a bit...sticky.” Wesley told him. “It’s how they drag their victims into the water to drown them.”

“I'm not getting my knife back am I?”

“Probably not.”

The kelpie was at the end of the alley, pawing at the pavement...beside it stood a man...or it looked sort of like a man. Giles let out a shocked gasp. “Ethan.”

The...creature...Ethan made a sound. A laugh, one that sounded crazed and broken. His skin was mottled and green, spotted almost, and his eyes were the color of blood, because he was crying bloody tears. “Ripper.” The voice was just as ghastly, shredded and inhuman.

“Good lord.”

Giles took a step toward their opponents. “I'm sorry old man. I didn't know what they had planned for you.”

Colby and Wesley moved toward him and Colby shuddered. “You know this guy.”

“For a long time...we go back. Way back.”

The kelpie charged at them then and Colby pulled out the traffic flare he'd had in his pocket. He had it lit just as it came upon them and it stuck to the creature just as his knife had. It kept running, even as it caught fire, screaming when it finally collapsed at the end of the alley the flames devouring it.

It was just a distraction though, because Ethan was on them, aiming for Colby surprisingly, moving faster than any of them thought possible. Colby froze, he'd lost his knife, had no more flares, he didn't think a stake would work, and he didn't have his gun. Wesley pulled him back, sword ready, but suddenly the alley was filled with a roar and flames much brighter than the flare used to kill the kelpie.

Giles bore down on Ethan, and the man screamed as the fire engulfed him. Colby and Wesley could only stare up at the dragon in shock. Giles had changed...for one of them.

“This could make things awkward and complicated.”

“You ever been in battle with Giles before?” Colby asked as they watched Giles kneel by Ethan...who was gasping for breath, still alive but charred and even more gruesome than he had been before.

“Yes...oh...I see your point.”

They watched in horror as tears ran down Giles' scaled face onto the burnt man. Ethan's eyes were still bloody and leaking tears and they moved closer so they could hear what was being said.

The tears fell on the prone man, but had no affect...perhaps dragon tears were just tears after all. Ethan, however, despite being horribly burned was smiling, a skeletal grimace as he reached up to pat the dragon's face. “Knew I could count on you Ripper...thanks.” His body seized up...and his hand dropped to the ground. Ethan Rayne was dead, suicide by Dragon.

Giles let out another roar, and burned the body with another blast of fire until there was nothing but ashes that blew away in the breeze made by his wings. His tears, however, continued to fall and Colby moved close enough to touch his shoulder. Giles changed back, still kneeling on the ground, and ended up clinging to Colby's legs.

“Way back huh.” Colby whispered.

“We were young together...and at one point...it was love.”

Colby nodded and cupped Giles tear streaked face in his hands as the older man, dragon, looked up at him in awe. “It’s okay, you did right by him.”

Giles offered a pained smile. “Perhaps.”

xxx

When they trudged into the Lobby of the Hyperion smelling like smoke and charred flesh Cordelia and Kate nearly gagged.

“What the heck happened to you guys?”

Giles and Colby said nothing; instead Colby helped a despondent Giles up the stairs and to his room. Wesley watched them with concern before looking to Cordelia. “You might want to call Xander.”

“Wes, what happened?”

“We ran into Ethan Rayne...he made Rupert kill him...by going after Agent Granger.”

“Say what now?” Kate asked. “How does that work?”

“Giles changed for him.”

Cordelia's jaw dropped. “Holy crap. Giles and Colby?”

“Yes...let everyone know would you?”

“Of course...wow...either Xander's gaining Colby...or losing Giles.”

Wesley shook his head. “Rupert's in no condition to make that decision right now.”

“It hit him hard huh, killing Ethan.”

“I'm afraid it did...are Fred and Charles back?”

“Not yet...you going out to finish patrol?”

“No...I doubt anything will cause trouble in that area after all the commotion. I could use some tea though...I'll be in the kitchen.”

Cordy nodded and shot Kate a look; she smiled and followed their Watcher into the kitchen. “Hey Wes, wait up, I could use a cup.”

Then Cordelia sighed and dialed Xander's cell, Apocalypse Season seemed to be winding down on the west coast...but after the call she'd gotten earlier it was as if it was only getting started on the east coast.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
May 9th, 2006 – 12:10am – Sunnydale, The Magic Box  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Thanks Cordy...give Giles our best when he's ready to hear it...and if he wants to hold some sort memorial service we'll all come. You'll take care of him...won't you? Okay...You guys get a call from Fornell? Yeah. Chicago and Denver are responding. Watch your back.” He hung up and looked at everyone, his entire Community sans Giles and the Caines were there in the main room of the Magic Box.

Oz was on the stairs leading up to the rare books, Giles' private collection, Jonathan sitting a step below and leaning back against him. Willow and Tara were at the table, Amy beside them with books about mystical marks and magical control spread out before them. Faith was sharpening a sword on the window seat, and Andrew was at the register with Clem. Spike wrapped his arms around Xander and nuzzled at his neck.

“Don't keep them in suspense love.”

“So the Ethan problem is no longer a problem...Giles killed him.”

“Poor Giles.” Tara murmured.

“How did it go down?” Faith asked.

“Ethan went after Colby Granger, one of Don Eppes' agents...and Giles changed to save him.”

“Changed?” Amy asked.

“Giles is a dragon like Xander...that's how dragons make the change...they save their soulmates and gain their true forms.” Willow told her.

“Oh.”

Jonathan shuddered. “So Ethan made Giles kill him?”

“Looks like it...Giles is gonna take some time...so we'll be on our own for a while longer. The good news is Amy should be safe now...and there won't be any more future deadly pranks from the guy...”

“And Rack's been taken care of.” Spike told them. “Thanks to our witches.”

“Thanks for that.”

“No problem Amy.”

“Is there bad news?” Andrew asked.

“Considering the history Giles had with Ethan...we can expect a long recovery time...and with him finding his soulmate...it’s possible he might stay in L.A.” Xander sighed. “We'll just have to be ready for any scenario.”

“We will be.” Spike promised.

“Hope so.”

“And things in DC?” Willow asked.

“Gary sent Fraser and Ray to help out...and Buffy and Chris are headed east. Mark, Sara, and Stiles are too. They'll have all the help they'll need.”

XXX


	4. Chapter Three

Unexpected  
calikocat  
Word count: 6802

XXX  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
May 8th – 11:30pm – Hiatus  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“This is so The Usual Suspects.”

Tim almost wished he had something to knock Tony out; it also made him really miss Kate. If she had stayed with NCIS, instead of going to work for Fornell and the newly formed DSO Agency, she could have been in the backseat for this stake out instead of him.

“Tony, your dying words will be, 'I've seen this film'.”

Together Kate and Ziva would have kept Tony in line...as it was Tim could barely concentrate on the bond between him and Jethro.

“Gibbs even looks a little bit like Gabriel Byrne.”

“Okay. Who is Gabriel Byrne?”

Maybe Tim should have gone for the DSO position instead of Kate.

“The actor who boards a mysterious ship, like this one, to search for Keyser Soze.”

“Tony! Shut up!”

“Make me Agent McCranky.”

He flicked Tony's ear. “I'm cranky because I'm trying to concentrate and it’s hard to concentrate with you talking about movies...especially a movie as confusing as that one.”

“Ow! You did not just flick me!” Tony reached back to retaliate, but Ziva grabbed his wrist.

“What are you trying to concentrate on McGee?”

He stared at the ship Jethro was on, their bond was wide open. “On what Jethro is seeing and hearing.”

Tony froze. “What are you talking about?”

Tim closed his eyes. “Tony, I told you we had a bond.”

“Yeah, which is awesome and I'm envious that he can't do the ninja stealth thing on you...but what does that have to do with YOU flicking MY EAR.”

“I always know where he is...we can feel each other Tony.”

“I don't want those kinds of details Probie.”

“McGee...” Ziva's voice was softer than Tony's and filled with awe. “Can you hear what Gibbs is hearing...see what he is seeing?”

He nodded. “A little. Hearing is easier than seeing...less filtering I guess, but we've got the bond wide open right now.”

“Okay, I can see why that's useful...but it’s not as if we need to know what's going on in there. Gibbs is gonna arrest Agent Galib then we'll bring him in so he can bring us up to date. I'm sure he'll be glad to finish his assignment.”

“Perhaps he is worried about his lover?” Ziva offered. “Gibbs has been...acting oddly yes?”

“Shh.” Tim frowned, something wasn't right. He concentrated on the conversation between Galib and Jethro...the words were fine so he tried to see through Jethro's eyes. Tim had seen a photo of Galib...Jethro hadn't.

Finally he got a flash, a man with his back to Jethro, peering out a doorway. Then he turned and smiled before offering a wave. There were similarities...but...that didn't really look like their Agent. Jethro felt his unease, his alarm...but the man was already running away down the corridor. And Tim felt Jetho's body tense in warning...something was about to go very, very wrong.

Tim opened the door and got out, still seeing and hearing what Jethro was, watching helplessly as Jethro made for the small window his body changing, hands becoming clawed and scaled. He opened his eyes with a gasp as his vision overlapped Jethro's and he covered his ears as the sound of tearing metal filled them. For just a second the silver dragon was suspended in the air, jumping from the hole it had made in the ship's side...and then the night was filled with fire.

A scream ripped through the air...and everything went black.

xxx

Jethro groaned and opened his eyes to stare at a familiar ceiling...his own. He sat up, startled and suddenly wide awake; he shouldn't be here. He shouldn't be back in Virginia in his own bed...or...wait. His hands touched the unfamiliar quilt, it was colorful and the squares made of double knit material from the seventies. A scene flashed through his mind, soft skin and green eyes, a pouty lower lip drawn up in a smile. He shook his head and stood, he didn't know the man in his vision...he didn't...

“What the hell?” He wondered aloud as he truly looked at his bedroom. The curtains were the same, the ones Shannon had hung about a month before he shipped out though they looked a little aged. The wallpaper was starting to yellow, but was otherwise well kept. The bed...this wasn't the bed he shared with Shannon. The mattress was strange, but comfortable...and the frame...completely different.

Filled with curiosity and a little dread he left the room, the upstairs hall was the same...However, the scene that greeted him on the wall across from the master bedroom was a collection of framed photos. Many of people he had never seen.

There were recurring faces among them. A smiling woman with tattoos and dyed black hair. A man with an easy going smile. Another woman, dark hair, with a sketch pad in her hands. A man with a hat and cane, older and jovial. A woman with hard eyes, hiding an underlying softness. And a young man...with green eyes and full lower lip.

Visions, images, assaulted his mind as he saw them interacting in broken scenes, heard their voices. “Boss.” “Gibbs.” “GibbsGibbsGibbs!” “Come now Jethro.” “Jethro.” He staggered away from the wall, managing to shuffle down the hallway, not bothering to glance in the bathroom. Instead he went all the way to Kelly's room, the bunk beds were there, and everything pink...aged but well cared for.

Down the stairs he went, memories assaulting him...Shannon and Kelly...their graves...the explosion in Kuwait. How much time had passed? The bedroom curtains were old now, the pink in Kelly's room faded. He nearly tripped down the stairs when he saw more photos on the wall there.

Shannon and Kelly were there on the wall in a family portrait with him. Just below them was a candid shot of mother and daughter, smiling back at him. Next to them in another frame were another mother and daughter. Cindi and Sarah. Jethro wasn't sure where the names came from; he wasn't sure who they were. Another picture beside them framed Cindi and Sarah...and an older woman. Penny, his mind supplied, but he still didn't know her. Another picture with all three women around the man with the full lower lip.

He made it to the bottom of the stairs where there was one more photo. The young man, his arms wrapped around Jethro...a much older Jethro. Both of them were smiling...it made his heart ache. He knew what love looked like.

A new sound made its way to his ears, fingers hitting an old fashioned typewriter. He walked slowly from the bottom of the stairs, to the room just off the foyer. It had been a bedroom at first, and there was still a twin bed shoved in the corner...but there was a desk just in front of the window. Someone was sitting at that desk, fingers flying over the keys of the typewriter. It was a man, hair closely cut to his head, and Jethro had a feeling it was the man with the kissable lip. His name came to Jethro and he said it in a whisper.

“Tim?”

The young man spun around, eyes wide, confused. “I thought you'd be working on the boat. I didn't want to disturb you.”

“The boat?”

“Yeah...she's almost done. I don't know how you're going to get her out of there though. Maybe we can ask Dawn Summers to use a portal?”

Jethro blinked. “What are you talking about? Who are you?”

“Jethro...oh no.” Green eyes grew sad, wet, and a tear ran down a pale cheek. “The explosion...you don't remember me?”

“Flashes.”

He stood and approached Jethro; funny, he hadn't expected the kid to be a couple of inches taller than him. Soft hands grasped his own...and something...something seemed to touch his mind. “We had the bond wide open when the explosion happened.”

“Bond?” Suddenly sorrow filled him, but it wasn't his own, it was coming from the kid. “We're bonded?” Another tear and Jethro reached for that mental connection, and nearly collapsed when a flood of emotions and scenes swept over him...but he finally recognized the man who was supporting him and keeping him from hitting the floor.

Timothy McGee. His soulmate.

xxx

Ziva knelt by Tim, her jacket under his head, keeping an eye on his vitals, though her worried gaze kept going to the water. Tony had dived in when they'd seen Gibbs fall into the water. It didn't make sense; he had cleared the ship in dragon form just before the bomb went off. He should have been able to fly away from the blast, it should not have harmed him...fire could not cause major damage to dragons. Or any damage at all...as far as she knew.

Splashing grabbed her attention, followed by Tony's voice. “Ziva!” She was up and at the edge of the dock where he became visible, pulling Gibbs along with him in human form. “Gimme a hand.”

“Of course.” Together they got Gibbs out of the water and laid him out beside Tim who had not moved.

“I was worried he'd still be super-sized 'cause there's no way I'd be able to pull him up when he's like that.”

“Could be he changed back on purpose...so as not to be discovered.”

“Sounds like the boss; shouldn't we be hearing sirens by now?”

“I'm sure someone has reported the explosion.”

“I meant an ambulance Ziva.”

“I have not called one.”

“Why the hell not?”

She raised disbelieving eyes at him. “Tony...McGee lost consciousness when Gibbs was hit with the blast.”

“Yeah, so?”

“They are connected, Tony. I don't think doctors could help them...look at them, there is not a mark on them.”

“Actually I think Gibbs took a blow to the head, there's a big knot back there.”

She felt the back of Gibbs' head and indeed found quite a bump. “Still...how would we explain McGee's state?”

“Well then what do we do? They're the Alpha pair, who would we call?”

“You call Ducky.” She told him, digging into McGee's pocket for his phone.

“What are you going to do? Grope him?”

She pulled out the phone and flipped through the contacts and hit dial, a moment later Fornell's voice came over the speaker. “McGee?”

“No, sorry Director Fornell, this is Ziva David.”

“Why are you on McGee's phone?”

“There was an incident, and now both McGee and Gibbs are unconscious.”

“What do you need?”

“We do not know. McGee had the bond open between them; we believe Gibbs' injury affected him somehow. So we are now down two agents and we are at a crime scene that needs to be secured. We do not know who to call for them.”

“I'll send Kate and Lori to help you guys out and I'll call your beta pair...no wait…they're on vacation. Damn. I'll rouse Rudy, see who we can get out here; I think Mark Sloan and Sara Sidle are already on the road. Give me your location and I'll send someone for Gibbs and McGee.”

“They still need medical attention Fornell...unless you have a doctor somewhere-”

“We have a clinic in our building DiNozzo, and two doctors on staff. I'll send a familiar face if it will make you feel better.”

Needing to move things along Ziva gave him their location before hanging up so she could retrieve their own first aid kit from the trunk as well as an emergency blanket for their team mates. Tony called NCIS backup; including Ducky then he kept watch while she attempted to secure their crime scene.

xxx

Tobias spread the word as soon as he and Ziva hung up. He called Rudy first and the head of his Cyber Watch, and resident member of the DragKin, hopped on the elevator when it stopped at the sixth floor of their building. Both had apartments on the residential floors though Tobias only stayed in his, on the eighth floor, part time. They continued down and Tobias called the front desk so that their night secretary, Harmony Kendall, could dispatch Agents Todd and Baxter to help with the crime scene, as well as Doctor Stewart and Gerald Jackson in their private ambulance. The familiar faces would put DiNozzo at ease, and the Alpha Pair of DC would get the attention they needed.

They got to the ground floor and Tobias stepped off the elevator while Rudy continued going down to the basement where his lab was. Tobias crossed the lobby to the front desk where Harmony was making calls; Gil Wilde, his personal secretary was standing at attention.

“Sir, Dr. Stewart and Mr. Jackson have been dispatched in one of our private ambulances; they were still in the building when I called them. Nurse St. Jacques has the clinic on standby and ready to receive them.”

Tobias nodded and Harmony ended her current call. “Ms. Kendall?”

“I've sent emergency codes to all Alpha Pairs on their cell phones and reported what I know. Gary Hobson wants to know if he should send his other bonded pair to watch over them, they can be here the fastest...especially if they use the hideaway charm. Buffy says she and Chris are already headed to the airport and will be here in about four hours.”

He nodded. “Tell Hobson we'd appreciate having Fraser and Kowalski act as bodyguards in case we need a bonded pair as back up. I'll be glad when we have another of our own. Anything else?”

Harmony nodded. “Steve Sloan said that his father is in Nebraska, and the Community there can get them here in maybe three hours...Malcolm Reynolds' community has their own private airstrip...we really need a plane of our own Boss.”

He rolled his eyes. “We've barely settled into our Headquarters Ms. Kendall, one thing at a time. Get word to Mark Sloan...we could use another Doctor, besides he's the most knowledgeable of Dragon Medicine we have.”

“I'm on it...and Boss?”

“Yes Harmony?”

“There's fresh coffee in the kitchen.”

“You're an angel.”

Her eyes flashed gold and she showed a little bit of fang when she smiled. “Not even close.”

Tobias smiled back and headed toward the large kitchen on their ground floor, Gil walking beside him. “Who else should be called Sir?”

“The BAU is on leave, DC's Beta Pair isn't available. Hotchner, his wife, and Reid are in Vegas visiting his mother. Greenaway and Morgan are in Jamaica, and Gideon is at his Cabin. Let Hotchner know, but not to come in. It’s being handled.”

“Yes sir.”

“And call in our entire staff...when it rains...it pours.”

“That's a bit ominous sir.”

“Better safe than sorry...and we're understaffed.”

xxx

“Ziva, what happened?” Ducky asked her, coming around the truck.

“A bomb. One dead...two injured.”

“Two? Jethro?”

She nodded. “And McGee.”

“How on earth...he wasn't supposed to be on the ship was he?”

Ziva took a breath and let it out. “No, he was not...” She moved in closer to him and lowered her voice. “McGee was keeping in touch with Gibbs through their bond when the bomb went off. Gibbs was caught in the blast...McGee screamed when it happened...and both became unconscious.”

“Dear God. Which hospital were they taken too?”

“They were not taken to a hospital Doctor. They were taken to the DSO headquarters, there is a clinic there and doctors on staff...I have...I have to go. I have work to do.” She turned to walk away from him. “You'll need many specimen jars Ducky.”

“Ziva!” He called out to her but she kept walking, and then a familiar face caught his eye. “Kate, what are you doing here?”

“Helping to secure the crime scene. Don't worry Ducky; Gibbs and Tim are in good hands. Fornell and Gerald vouch for the Doctor looking after them.”

“Gerald?”

Kate smiled at him. “The DSO has a private ambulance, Gerald and Doctor Jack Stewart came to pick them up personally. They'll be okay Ducky...but since whatever happened to Gibbs affected Tim...” She trailed off with a shrug.

Ducky, however, nodded. “They'll be better off kept together; especially should Jethro regain consciousness and need Timothy at his side.” He finally managed a smile. “So, for the duration of this case you're on loan to us from the DSO.”

“That's right, and Agent Baxter came along for the ride.”

“Baxter, oh yes. The young lady who was introduced in October...Lori wasn't it?”

“Yep, we've got the scene secured and Tony is waiting inside for you.”

“Very well, the sooner we finish here, the sooner we can get to other things.”

xxx

Tim had moved them to the living room where they were now stretched out on the couch; Jethro sprawled out on top of him. Their shoes were somewhere on the floor, having been kicked off along the way.

He'd been confused when he'd woken up on the twin bed in the study, but had assumed the bomb had been part of some grisly nightmare. So he'd settled at his typewriter to work on his next book, only to stop twenty minutes later when he heard Jethro say his name.

Panic and sorrow had been his first reactions when Jethro hadn't known him...and they'd opened the bond, which had led to Jethro almost collapsing from the memories. Tim had to admit he was overwhelmed as well, sorting through the images of Shannon and Kelly. Their voices echoed in his mind, their laughs and smiles...he'd known about them almost from the start when he'd done his research to learn more about his lover. Hearing about them from the man himself had made them even clearer to Tim, getting to know them from the stories Jethro told. But now he knew their laughter and joy, and that was something so precious that he didn't have words to express his thanks.

But then other memories surfaced...things Jethro hadn't told him. NIS Agent Mike Franks was prominent in those memories; he'd been the agent that handled Shannon and Kelly's case. The one who conveniently left a file on his desk and left the room so Jethro could look through it. So he would know who was responsible for their deaths...and...how he took revenge.

Tim knew he was crying as the images, they were almost like video clips really, scenes rushing through his mind of Jethro aiming from a hilltop and taking out the man who'd had them killed. The way he screamed in rage after taking the headshot...that lonely beach where Jethro had stared down the barrel of his own gun wishing for death.

He held Jethro tighter and kissed the top of his head, letting one thought slip from his mind to the one connected to his, “I'm glad you didn't do it.”

xxx

Gerald parked the ambulance at the bay door of the clinic. It was odd, working for the DSO, one of the most secretive Agencies in the country; it was certainly the only one with its own in house hospital. He got out of the driver seat and went around the back to see that Nurse St. Jacques had beat him to the backdoors and between him and Dr. Stewart they already had Gibbs out of the ambulance. So he helped Stewart get McGee out as well and both agents were rolled inside to their own ER where Dr. Laszlo was waiting for them.

It took some time; none of them had ever worked on a bonded pair before, and so every step was done carefully. Both men were stabilized and the doctors conversed, unsure which tests they wanted to do first. A CAT scan would mean separating them, while a portable x-ray could be wheeled in. They decided to start with the x-ray and were all relieved to see that neither of them had any broken bones, no fractures, no splintering.

Gibbs had a definite concussion...but McGee...well somehow Gibbs had dragged McGee into a coma with him and none of them knew what to do about that. When Alistair arrived to update them, Dr. Stewart was relieved to know that his old mentor Mark Sloan was on his way. Until then all they could do was keep the pair stable.

They got out of Alistair's way then, they'd done all they could do and turned Gibbs and McGee over to their chief Witch on staff. Alistair examined both men carefully, holding his hands up over them, as if feeling the air around them.

“What are you doing?” Dr. Stewart asked.

“Checking their auras...there's no damage so to speak...more like...” He hesitated. “I guess I'd compare it to a deep bruise. Their minds are hidden so deep in their bond I suppose that I can't really sense them or their souls. They're there, but it’s like...they've closed a door while they repair things from the inside.”

“So you can't do anything for them?”

“All I can do is set up a protective circle so nothing can psychically attack them while they sort themselves out. I'll call Terri B down to watch them.”

“She's a tech.” Laszlo reminded him.

“Yes; but she's also a psychic, and she'd be able to defend them if something were to come after them.”

“Isn't the building warded?” St Jacques asked. “That was the first thing you did when the DSO bought the building.”

“True...but better safe than sorry. The order comes from our Director, gentlemen.”

“Alright, we'll get out of your way.” The doctors left the room, followed by Nurse St. Jacques. Gerald, however, stayed behind for a moment to watch Alistair work.

“Curious, Gerald?”

“A little.”

“Good.”

Setting up a protective circle didn't take as long as Gerald thought it would, though he could have done without the sage incense. He followed Alistair out and passed Terri Bagwell in the hall; she nodded at them and entered the room to begin her guard duty.

“Has anyone told NCIS where Gibbs and McGee will be?”

“The Director has given the okay for their team to know. If Dr. Mallard calls you can tell him.”

“Good.”

xxx

Pale skin flushed red with shame and anger. Head ducked down and shoulders hunched up. Green eyes lowered, and a full bottom lip caught between his teeth. The image struck something deep in Jethro. What he was seeing was Tim. A very young Tim, trudging his way past mocking laughter, ignoring the jibes sent his way.

He wanted to reach out and throttle the young men harassing the embarrassed boy...but it was a memory and he could do nothing. One young man reached for those hunched shoulders, malicious intent in his eyes. Jethro reached for his gun.

That hand was caught up and twisted behind the man's back before he was shoved away. He watched the image of Tim look up for the first time and stare in wonder at the person who had interfered. It was another boy, a little taller than him, thinner, but the look of anger on his face and the total lack of fear made the group take a step back. The young man who had been shoved away scowled at the new comer, but made no more moves toward Tim.

The other boy snorted at them, and turned to Tim with a smile. “I'm Ash; you're down the hall from me in the dorm right?” Tim nodded. “Cool.”

The memory faded a bit and Jethro rose up to look down at Tim, the two of them still lying on the couch together. “Who's Ash?”

xxx

Jenny hung up on yet another dead end.

No one would tell her where Gibbs had been taken...only that he and McGee were together and being treated. She could hardly believe that Ziva had called Fornell instead of her. She was the Director of NCIS. Gibbs was an NCIS agent. His treatment should be her call.

Instead they had been squirreled away to an unknown location, the very secretive DSO Headquarters. The Dragon Agency had practically taken over her crime scene, sending in two of their agents, Special Agents Caitlin Todd and Lori Baxter. Todd was a good agent and Jenny didn't interfere with their work...but she'd like to know what the hell was going on with Jethro.

No...She’d like to know what was going on with Jethro...and McGee. And perhaps that's why they weren't letting her into their inner sanctum.

Her phone rang and she answered. “Shepard.”

“Director Shepard.”

She sighed, exhausted. “Director Fornell.”

“I heard you've been harassing people all over DC...you aren't bullying my agents too are you?”

“No. I'm letting Todd and Baxter work without interruption.”

“I appreciate that.”

“And I'd appreciate an update. Have you seen Jethro...and Tim?”

“I have. Both are comatose, the docs say Jethro has a concussion...both are otherwise unhurt.”

“If they're not hurt...why are they in comas?”

“Something to do with their bond.”

“Their bond?”

“Jenny...I think you should go back and read your files on the Dragons. Pay close attention to the part where it says they are bonded to their soulmates.”

“I had trouble swallowing the amount of sex they have to have.”

“Did you know that Jethro and Tim can communicate mind to mind?”

“...no...”

“Then read the files again. They were communicating when the bomb went off. Jethro pulled Tim into the coma with him. The only thing we can do is wait for them to wake up.”

“If they don't?”

“I've got an excellent medical staff here, and some skilled witches. We're doing everything we can. I'll update you in the morning unless they wake up before then.” He hung up and Jenny stared at her phone. Perhaps she did need to read through those files again.

xxx

A series of images, memories flashed through Tim's mind and Jethro saw each and every one. Scenes where he and Ash played computer games together in their room on campus. Went to the movies, played dungeons and dragons, and built computers. There was one final scene...and Tim cut it short before Jethro could see it.

“Tim?”

Instead Tim showed him other scenes, how he'd introduced Ash to the DragKin. To Merton, and to magic. The memory that stood out the most was the day Tim got his tattoo. They'd been in the back room of a small shop, clean and professional, Tim lying on his side so the woman inking his hip could work easily. Ash there to hold his hand...a young Merton Dingle watching on with awe as the woman worked.

As the woman worked the ink into his skin she chanted a spell, causing the tattoo to glow every now and then as the magic took hold. Jethro listened as Merton and Tim explained how it all worked to Ash. How this particular tattoo had power; and only someone from a dragon line could bear it. They told him of Lara, one of the first hatchlings; and how she still walked the earth, whatever mission fate had given her uncompleted.

While the scenes made Jethro want to smile...he was a little jealous. “Well?” 

Tim smiled at him. “Ash was my first hero...and my first lover. I started MIT at fifteen...Ash was just a year older than me. There was some bullying the first semester, nothing too bad. Ash stopped them before they got out of hand...and since my roommate was kind of a jerk, we decided to room together the next semester.”

“When did you become lovers?”

“Not until Ash got kicked out.”

“How the hell does someone get kicked out of MIT?”

“For fighting.”

In a second they were sucked into another memory. One of Tim cornered and being attacked, beaten. Ash came running up, almost out of nowhere, lashing out at Tim's attackers like a whirlwind and taking down almost half of them before campus security bothered to show up.

“The guys who attacked me were expelled, quietly. They came from good families...but none of their fathers were an Admiral.”

“He made it all go away.”

Tim snorted. “My attackers wanted to press criminal charges on Ash. I was still 17...Ash was barely 18 and they were all at least 20. Colleges had been cracking down on bullying and hazing all over the country. I was underage and Ash was barely legal. I begged my dad to help Ash...if he hadn't interfered I could have ended up...” Tim coughed. “Well it could have been really bad. So the Admiral made sure no charges were brought up, but Ash still got kicked out.”

“And you became lovers then?”

“No...We’d shared a room in the dorms up to that point. After getting kicked out Ash got a job and a tiny apartment off campus and I moved in. I felt safer with him and no one at MIT raised a fuss about it. The day I got my tattoo was the first time we made love.”

“Remind me to thank him if I ever meet him.”

“Some day you will. I still keep in touch with him.”

“What have you told him?”

“Everything.”

xxx

At this point Tobias was in love with their elevators. He'd been down to the clinic and now he was going up to the roof. If he'd had to use the stairs...he'd probably have a heart attack. Elevators had to be one of humankind's greatest inventions. He stepped out of the elevator and made his way down the short hall that led to the roof access; he opened the door and looked up.

For a moment there was nothing, and then there was a rush of wind and suddenly a maroon colored dragon filled his vision. Those hideaway charms Willow Rosenberg had created were amazing. Perfect for hiding dragons so they could fly freely without being seen...or shot down by friendly fire.

The great creature landed gently, the skinny blond man on its back hopping off with the grace of a dancer. Then the dragon shifted to its human form, and Tobias was almost disappointed. He'd been looking forward to seeing Benton Fraser in his red and black Mountie uniform. Instead he wore jeans and a worn leather jacket.

“Constable Fraser. Detective Kowalski. Welcome to the DSO Headquarters. Let me take you to their room. Terri will appreciate the company.”

“Glad we could be here to help Director.”

“Says you, our first trip to DC and we're working.”

“Ray.”

“Fine, fine. Lead the way.”

Tobias grinned. “When things calm down and we're not dealing with a Dragon Emergency, or a terrorist attack I'll give you a tour of DC myself.”

xxx

They were smiling at one another now, sifting through memories. Shannon's teasing and Kelly's laughter. Ash's sarcasm and how he couldn't function without coffee first thing in the morning.

“So you're attracted to anyone who's a monster without their morning coffee.”

Tim huffed out a laugh. “Apparently.”

They were so immersed in sharing their memories that they didn't notice it at first, but when they did Jethro stiffened. “Someone else is here.”

Tim blinked and frowned in confusion. “We're unconscious Jethro...there's no one here but us. We're literally in the bond itself. There's no way another consciousness could be here.”

“I feel him Tim.” Jethro climbed off of him and the couch and whirled around, looking for the intruder. “Show yourself!” His voice roared and shook the room like he was about to change.

The presence shivered and dimmed; as if trying to hide...Tim sat up in shock...the feeling was coming from...

“Jethro.”

His dragon turned again to face him, eyes glowing. “What?”

Tim reached for him and placed his hands over Jethro's stomach. “Hello?”

That feeling of another mind, another soul, tentatively reached out for them. It sort of felt like another dragon. The glow of Jethro's eyes lessened in his shock. “What the- ?”

He grinned and looked up at Jethro. “There's only one reason why someone else would be here.” He gave Jethro's stomach a pat. “We're going to have a son. A dragon just like you.” Jethro's jaw dropped and his hands covered Tim's.

“My God.”

“We really need to get that crib out of the attic.”

“Hell Tim, we need to wake up.”

The light changed and suddenly they were struggling, tubes pulling at their arms and hands reaching for them. Voices telling them to calm down... Tobias was there; telling them to stand down...Jethro calmed his breathing. Tim was still there, the bond still open between them and his green eyes were wide as they gazed at him from the other side of the bed.

“Whoa.”

“Whoa nothing Tim. We have a terrorist to stop.”

“Give the doctors a couple of minutes Jethro...you've been in a coma for hours, it’s not even dawn yet.”

“Tobias we don't-”

“Jethro.” Tim's voice was calming, but stern. “Let the doctors’ work.”

He almost protested but Tim's hand rested on his stomach, and he remembered. There was a baby. He couldn't act recklessly...shit.

“Congratulations Agent Gibbs.”

They looked up to see Constable Benton Fraser and his mate Detective Kowalski. “Constable.”

“Fraser, normal people don't congratulate someone for getting out of a coma.”

“That wasn't why I was congratulating them Ray. Agent Gibbs is with child.”

“Say what?”

Jethro smirked at the blond detective before focusing on Fraser. “Thank you Constable...you feel up to stopping some terrorists?”

Buffy and Chris entered their room then, much to everyone's surprise. Tobias met them and shook their hands. “I expected Sloan and Sidle to get here before you.”

Buffy shrugged. “Dawn pointed out that opening a portal would take less time to get here than a plane. Of course now she's unconscious and occupying one of your hospital beds while Vin stands guard.”

“Will she be okay?” Tim asked.

“We think so. She's just never transported anyone this far before...but it’s going to come in handy during emergencies. Mark and Sara are still on their way and can be our back up.” She shared a look with Chris and nodded at him.

Chris put a hand on Fraser and Kowalski's shoulders. “How do you two feel about flying to New York?”

“What did we miss?” Kowalski asked.

“Mac Taylor might need back up. One of the wolves he's sheltering had to kill in defense of one of his people. Then bite her to save her. He's worried Hunters might show up...and about the higher ups in the police department.”

“Fraser? You up for another long flight?”

“It won't be so long. New York and DC are much closer to one another than Chicago and DC.” He nodded at Jethro and Tim. “Congratulations again, come along Ray.”

“Later!”

They left the room and Buffy turned to look at them. “So, what's the what?”

xxx

“I'm sorry Director Shepard, but unless the Boss says so, I can't let you past the lobby. You're not even supposed to know where our building is.”

“Then get Fornell down here, now.”

The main elevator doors dinged opened and Fornell strode out of it Buffy and Chris Larabee right behind him. “Director Shepard.”

“Director Fornell.”

“Allow me to introduce Buffy Summers-Larabee and Special Agent Chris Larabee. The Alpha Pair of Denver, Colorado and one of the leading pairs of the Dragon Nation.”

“I remember seeing them in passing last year when I took over NCIS. Why are you here? I thought Alexander Harris was in charge.”

“We're here because two of our people were in an emergency situation, and Xander had his own emergency to deal with.”

“You mean two of my agents.”

Buffy slowly stalked forward, like a lioness on the prowl. “Timothy McGee is Dragon Kin. Jethro Gibbs is a Dragon. They're ours.”

Jenny stood her ground. “They're NCIS Special Agents, and part of our Major Crime Response Team. I don't like being undermined.”

The Slayer smirked and Harmony was really glad she wasn't evil anymore. “And how would you have explained Jethro Gibbs' condition to a Navy doctor?”

“Condition?”

The Boss sighed. “You have been reviewing the paperwork, Jenny?”

She blinked at Fornell and nodded. “Yes.”

“So you know that Dragon's lay eggs.”

Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped a bit. “Jethro...is pregnant?”

“And will not be doing any dangerous field work for a while. Now, we have a terrorist to stop.” Buffy decreed. “Fornell?”

He nodded. “Harmony, make sure the War Room is ready.”

“Yes sir.”

“Jenny if you'll follow me I'll take you to Gibbs and McGee, I suppose seeing them with your own eyes will calm you a little.”

“It would.” She shot Buffy a glare before she followed Fornell to the elevator.

Buffy ignored her and turned to Harmony. “So, you seem to be settled in.”

“I love living in DC, winter was pretty dismal since I'm a total SoCal girl at heart...but it’s not bad over all ya know?”

She nodded. “I had to get used to snow in Denver as well. And the other thing? You doing okay since Spike made you like him?”

Harmony beamed. “Being a living vamp is so much better than being a demonic one. I can go out in the sun and tan...eat whatever I want and not gain weight...and I hardly crave blood at all. I mean I still need blood, but only a warm mug a day you know, and the doc's here keep it stocked. All the humans working here donate too and that's what I usually drink.”

Chris looked a little appalled at that. “You drink your coworkers' blood.”

“Well yeah. You know a vampire can track someone after they've had their blood. So just in case one of them is hurt or missing I can track them in case the witches can't. I'm like a backup plan, and these people are like my friends, ya know?”

“I'm happy you've fit in so well Harm. You wanna go shopping after we're done with the crisis?”

“I am always up for shopping Buffy; you are going to love the stores here.”

xxx

By the time Mark Sloan, Sara Sidle, and Stiles Stilinski arrived the threat was over. The three travelers stared at Buffy bleary-eyed and she promised to update them as soon as they'd gotten some sleep. Stiles had nodded at that and promptly dropped onto one of the couches in the lobby. Mark and Sara held out a bit longer and waited to be given an apartment for their stay; and then Mark carried Stiles to their quarters.

Jenny shook her head. “That boy is a Dragon as well?”

“Dragon Mage. He'll be really powerful some day.”

“I still can't believe you people went against the Deputy Director of the NSO. You kids have guts.”

Buffy smirked. “That happens when you've been saving the world since high school. Dawnie will be pissed when she wakes up though.”

“Why is that? She's the reason the four of you got to the Cape Fear before PinPin Pula could blow it up. You saved a lot of lives today. Why would she be pissed?”

“Using her portal magic wiped her out...and Harmony and I are going shopping since she's off the clock now.”

“According to the files Ms. Kendall is a vampire.”

“It’s complicated.”

“I see...you know...since we called a truce...and you saved quite a few sailors today we could make a day of it. The three of us, my driver can take us.”

“You're on. Just let me get an update from our people in New York.”

“Of course.”

XXX


	5. Chapter Four

Unexpected  
calikocat  
Word count: 924

XXX

Buffy all but stalked down the halls of the Miami Crime Lab in full predator slayer mode, Chris trailed along behind her happy to simply follow and add his own intimidating glare to any FBI agent who was unfortunate enough to cross her path.

 

They had arrived in Miami not long ago after an attempt had been made on the lives of Susie and Madison; Wally had been with them when the attack had happened. A gang, called the Mala Noche, was trying to go after those closest to Horatio and his people. Wally had barely gotten them away using the magic he'd been learning, whatever he had done had made his dragon tattoo glow and it had stunned the gang members after them.

Speed had taken out the second group that had come after them next, burning them to a crisp. Buffy and Chris flew straight to Florida from DC; and by the time they got there the lab was being investigated by the FBI. Something about money going missing from a takedown that Horatio's people had done, and that takedown was the reason the Mala Noche were after the Miami Community.

Just that morning Horatio had nearly lost one of his patrol officers, an officer Jessop; if Horatio hadn't been a changed dragon and able to save the young man, he'd have been a goner. Horatio and his people didn't need this crap, not when Jessop was in the hospital a little singed and being read in on the Dragon situation by Marisol, who was keeping him company.

 

Buffy finally reached their destination, the interview room where one Agent Glen Cole was holding court as he interrogated each and every one of the lab's people. Buffy strode into the room and slammed the paperwork on the table in front of the agent.

“You're done here; take your agents and leave.”

“I don't know who you are Miss, but you have no jurisdiction here.”

“Take a look at that paperwork, it’s been signed by your agency's director, it’s an order to cease your investigation here. Take your agents and leave, or I will throw you out myself.”

“Who do you think you are?”

“Buffy Summers-Larabee; and I don't like it when someone messes with my people.”

Agent Cole seemed to pale a bit, then looked at the paperwork, and then without a word he stood and left the room, cell phone in hand. Eric, who'd been sitting across from him, grinned at Buffy. “Long live the Queen.”

 

By the end of the day they had the lawyer responsible for the all the harassment and Hell the lab had been through. She'd been the one to steal the money, as her fiancé had access to it, being from the Secret Service and it had been in his hands at one point in his lab. He figured out what she'd done and helped them arrest her.

They also had stopped a member of the Mala Noche from taking out a plane with a rocket launcher. Buffy and Chris were a part of that arrest as well, and Buffy held up her phone so Xander could issue an invitation to the Mala Noche. They were welcome to come to the Mouth of Hell if they thought they could handle it, because Miami was off limits and belonged to the Dragons.

xxx

A week later and Xander was calling up Buffy and Horatio on a conference call.

“Xan?”

“So the Mala Noche showed up in the Dale...in force.”

“Is everyone alright?” Horatio asked.

“Well...I didn't know they were even here...until after all but one of them were dead and eaten.”

“What got them?” Buffy asked.

“Local demons...we 'saved' the one guy and sent him packing, Spike making hungry noises the entire time. He was pretty much terrified. Also the demons that ate them left behind all their weapons and munitions...so it’s almost like Christmas. I have all kinds of new toys.”

“Only you would compare getting stuff like that to Christmas.”

“Well yeah...but no more Mala Noche.”

The call ended with Horatio chuckling in amusement.

xxx

Giles traced idle patterns on Colby's skin in the early morning light, quite a bit had changed for both of them. When his change had happened neither were sure what they were going to do. Stay in L.A.? Or go to Sunnydale? He'd left the decision up to his mate, Colby was young and had ambitions and Giles could get work anywhere with his credentials.

Colby had surprised him though by choosing Sunnydale, he was going to be their Agent on Site and the two of them would be the Beta Pair.

“You're sure about this?” Giles asked.

Colby groaned and linked their fingers together. “Yeah, I'm sure. I think being a DSO Agent will be a bit more challenging than an FBI Agent. L.A.'s really losing out though. I'm leaving, and so are Amita and Alex.”

“I suppose, but Xander will be absolutely beside himself that he'll be gaining an Agent.”

“I can't wait.”

“Speaking of waiting.” Giles told him. “We're invited to a baby shower this summer.”

“The DC Alpha Pair?”

“Quite.”

Colby turned to face him. “We haven't talked about kids.”

“We've known each other barely two weeks; we'll have more than a hundred years to bring more life into this world.”

Colby grinned and leaned in for a kiss. “Works for me.”

XXX


End file.
